Protector
by pleaseabductme
Summary: After getting out of an terrible abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend, Sutton falls into a spiral of depression. She goes to La Push to stay with her cousin Sam and try to forget the past events. Along the way she meets Paul, the hot-head who imprints on her and falls head over heels, for the damaged girl who is scared of relationships- Sutton.
1. Chapter 1- Hurt

****Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so hopefully it is good. Thanks for viewing. Just so you don't get confused this story is set a couple of years after Breaking Dawn. Everything has gone back to normal, except the Cullen's have to visit Italy every year or so and show Aro that Nessie is in control. As for the wolves, everything is pretty much the same except Jacob isn't beta anymore (because of his imprinting) and the pack is a little tense towards him. In addition, a couple more wolves have joined the pack. Enjoy, thanks!****

* * *

**_**Sutton**_**

I bounce my leg anxiously watching the clock from across the classroom. The second-hand seems to move at a leisurely rate, almost taunting me. I take a deep breath and try to reason with myself. I mean, the clock isn't really moving slower; after all I'm just nervous and anxious. I sit at my desk, my legs hanging off of the seat so I can get out of the classroom as fast as possible. I fiddle with my hands under the table everything else is already zipped into my backpack and over my shoulder, ready to go minutes ago. I shift in my seat to look at Mrs. Gregory, my teacher trying to plea with her with my eyes to let me go. This isn't like me, in general I enjoy school. Except for a few boring classes and catty girls and douchey boys it's fun. I like this class a lot; it's one of my favorites. Still I find myself keeping track of every second and minute she holds us after the bell.

"Okay class." Mrs. Gregory says, leaning down to pick up her bag. "Make sure to have your narratives in to me by Monday or less it's late, okay? You can go now." I jump up out of my chair, jostling the desk. I mumble a quick apology to my table partner before I race to the door. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I whip around. "Sutton." I nod my head. "You seem like you would kill to get out of this class," she questions with a worried expression.

I play with my hands, a nervous habit of mine. "Umm… sorry if it seemed that way. I'm just really hungry." I stumble along, lying through my teeth. "I have been since second period." I quickly add in, trying to reassure her.

"Okay…" She responds with a questioning look. "You can go." I give her a quick nod, making sure she won't question me again. I open the door and step into the hallway. The hallways are already deserted, only a few stragglers are roaming the hall. Uncommon for my school, the hallways are always jam packed with students; probably because there are about 1,500 students in my school. My town is small but they jam all the teenagers from the neighboring towns into this one high school. I forcefully let out a sigh, I was so late. Unlike Zander.

Zander is always on time, if not early. He hates when people are late, it messes up his perfect schedule. He truly is a straight-cut perfectionist. His towels are always folded in thirds, his clothes hang in perfect rows, and his bed is always impeccably made, everything has a place. He does not like things to be out-of-place, order is essential for Zander. He needs everything to be perfect, including me.

I run through the halls, my feet pounding the dirty linoleum tiles that cover my school. I weave in and out of hallways, trying to get to the back entrance of my giant school where one of the student parking lots are. A few teachers look up from their work, hearing my footsteps. I ignore their dirty looks, focusing on getting to Zander. By the time I get to the beige double doors I start to pant. I have to lean over and put my hands on my knees. I have never been athletic. When I was younger I tried a couple of sports, never really enjoying any of them. So, I never really committed to a sport. Plus I am way too much of a klutz to be athletic. I take a few deep breaths before straightening back up and throwing the door open.

"Ouch." I hear someone mutter; I move my eyes and see Matt, my science partner. I quickly mumble an apology and start to walk down the steps. He reaches out and places a hand on my arm, I grimace I need to get to Zander. "Hey Sutton." I was just looking for you." He says while I slowly face him.

"Oh." I say blankly.

"I was wondering about the cell project we have to do in science." I quickly nod my head to acknowledge him. "I was wondering what we should do for the visual part of the assignment."

I tap my feet on the ground, impatient. "Maybe a slide show or video, or something. I don't really know." I mumble.

"Yeah. I was thinking..." He continues, clearly not reading my body language.

"I'm sorry Matt, but I really have to go. I'll see you tomorrow." I slur in a rush, cutting him off. I run down the steps, not bothering to wait for a response or look back. I step into the little patch of trees and grass that borders the parking lot. I look up ahead and I see him.

Zander is leaning against the side of his vintage candy apple convertible, a gift from his rich father for his sixteenth birthday. Zander has only had it for two years, but the car itself is old. Still, it always worked without hesitation and looked brand new. Probably because Zander's always fixing it up and cleaning it. He parked his car sideways in the drop off zone, clearly irritable. He's wearing his favorite Rolling Stones t-shirt; it fits snugly across his chest hinting at his muscular build. His semi-curly shoulder length brownish-reddish hair is pushed back a bit by his aviator sunglasses, the ones I had given him last year. One of his arms folds across him and clutches his other arm, which holds a glowing cigarette. His mouth presses taut into an extreme frown and I can only imagine what his angry eyes look like under his tinted sunglasses.

I slowly let out a sigh and adjust my backpack. I can tell this is going to be a bad day. Almost every day for the past two years Zander has picked me up from school to go eat lunch with him. He goes to a prep school on the other side of town and is a two-year senior because of some "administrative problems" as he claims. Our lunch breaks are different and he is always five or ten minutes early, or in his eyes I'm always five to ten minutes late. Some days I ditch the class I have before lunch and just sit outside waiting for him. But I can't skip every day.

Zander has a pattern. One day he's angry at me because I am late, or I don't do something his way. He yells and flips out, clenching his face and twitching in anger. He turns turn into a different person, the monster of someone's bad dreams. Still, some days it gets worse. He sees me talking (in his eyes flirting) with a boy. He calls me names, and says offensive things, terrible things, pushing me down to someone I can't even recognize. Then for the next couple of days he coddles me and is extra sweet and courteous, trying to make up for his earlier behavior. He never acknowledges what he does to me and I never bring it up, not wanting the good days to end. Still, after two and a half years I find myself loving him.

After all, it wasn't Zander's fault. I always do something wrong, something I know that would make him angry at me, but I do it anyway. I truly was asking for it, just like he says. I knew whatever I did would provoke him, but yet I didn't fix it. Plus, Zander's mom left him when he was little, with no explanation. Ever since Zander has had a hard time trusting people.

I jog through the muddy grass, feeling the grass squish underneath my converse, soggy from yesterday's rain. I don't bother to take the long winding path, I don't have time. As I get closer to him and see him up close I start to get really nervous. I can see things I couldn't see from a distance, like how he was furrowing his brows and drumming his fingers on his faded jeans. I can practically feel the anger radiating from him, crashing into me. After all, I'm over twenty minutes late and I talked to a boy. Zander never thinks I'm faithful. He believes I'm always flirting with everyone at school, never staying true to him. But it isn't the case, I'm a shy and quiet person and I don't like talking to strangers. He always argues with me, saying that I don't love him.

I finally make my way over to the old and crumbling parking lot. I live in a small and quiet town. Most of the richer kids go to Zanders' private school. I'm not poor or anything, I just live in one of the lower-income neighborhoods. I always have what I need, just not everything I want. I walk up to him, standing a bit away from his looming stature. I reach out to him, brushing my fingertips across his cheek and moving them down to his jaw. He does not move, and doesn't show any signs of him knowing that I am here.

* * *

"I'm sorry, really." I blurt.

"That shirt is too tight. I don't want you on display." He says looking down at my tank top.

"I know Zander. I had a hoodie on, it just got really hot and I took it off. It's in my locker; I can change into it before I go to my next class." I gulp and attempt to reason with him, "I am so sorry." I slowly say, enunciating each word.

He doesn't acknowledge that I said anything and continues, "Why didn't you answer my texts?"

"I was in class Zander. My phone was on silent and I did not notice your texts until I was already here." I explain.

After a stretch of awkward silence he mutters something incoherent. "I saw with that boy." He spits. "I saw you flirting; I always knew you were cheating on me. I always knew you never loved me!"

"I'm not. We weren't flirting. He is just a partner for a project I have to do for school. I promise I am not cheating on you, I love you Zander." I calmly retaliate, getting more distressed by the second.

In one quick movement Zander grabs my forearms and throws me against the side of his car, hitting the passenger's seats window. He presses his arms into me, his fingers digging deep into my arms, pinning me to the car. I gasp in taking a large breath. I blink waiting for something to happen, not sure what it was.

Thoughts were racing around my mind. My emotions were raging, forming themselves into a cocktail of distress, fear, and surprise. Despite his attacks he has never hurt me physically, never hitting me, throwing me, or anything. I wonder why he was doing this to me. I frantically draw a conclusion, between the lateness, conversation with Matt, tight shirt, and unanswered texts; he's mad, really mad.

I snap back to reality and remember my situation. I wiggle my arms, trying to push myself off of the car. He stands in silence and only moves his hands up to my shoulders to more effectively hold me captive. I was frightened of this version of Zander, a more intense version of his past aggressive personalities.

"Zander pl…" I say unable to finish. I look up into his eyes, waiting for a response.

"Why don't you love me?" He quietly murmurs, looking down at me. His voice is pained and his expression even more so. He shuffles his feet and I try to comfort him before he looks back up.

"Of course I love you Zander. I really do, I promise. I love you more than anything. Without you I wouldn't be whole, I would be lost without you. I love you more than anything else. I love you every day, every minute, and every second. You are my life. Don't you believe me?" I coo.

He doesn't answer and keeps his distraught frown. It's late April, and an unusually hot day for Georgia's spring. The hot metal frame of the car is starting to burn me though my tank top. He doesn't respond again and looks up. Zander keeps pushing my shoulders into the car and they were starting to get sore now. He sighs and drops his cigarette on the ground, and snubs it out with his foot.

I try again. "Please." I whisper. "Baby, I can't move, and you are hurting me." I say reasoning with him while looking down at my shoulders. "I am truly sorry. My teacher let us out super late, and even held me after that. The guy I was talking to was an assigned partner, I don't have any choice. We were just talking about this assignment that we have to do; nothing is going on between us. I'm telling you the truth. I love you Z no matter what. Just please let me go."

He doesn't say anything. He hangs his head and looks down at his feet. From what I can see of his face he seems like he is in pain. If I could move I would reach up and touch his face, rub his back, and comfort him. Without any warning he lifts his hand off of my shoulder only to hit me across the face. My mouth hangs open in an O and I take a labored breath. I look down and shake my head before lifting it again. I crouch over and close my eyes, wishing for it to go away. "Stop!" I furiously yell. He bends down and leans in close to my face. I can feel his hot breath twirl across my face and I can hear him pant. I hold my breath before giving up and inhaling. His breath snakes his way up my nose and it smells putrid. It stinks of booze and weed. Zander drinks and smokes pot and sometimes does hookah. Sometimes I would join him, void, and wanting to forget, wanting to be in peace.

Zander does not say anything more and my face stings and I start to truly panic. I shot up and buck myself off of the car, trying to escape. A tear runs down my cheek, not because of the physical pain but because of the betrayal. I feel cheated and deserted. I knew that he yells at me sometimes, but I never thought he would ever hit me. I knew it was my fault, for not doing things right; but I guess he's drunk and stoned and that he isn't really coherent and aware of what he is doing.

My thoughts scramble around in my head, jumping from one place to the next. They overtake my attention and I'm entirely wrapped up in my brain. Everything is spinning, I don't understand, and nothing is right. My emotions and thoughts wrap together to make a tornado that spin around my chaotic head, distorting everything. I know I have to get out, I love him and I can't imagine how he could do this to me.

I snap back to reality. I start kicking my legs out only to have Zander press his legs against mine, stopping me. I won't give up, I forcefully exhale and wiggle my shoulders again and hit him with my hands. I start to sob while Zander grabs my arms and presses them back against the car. In between fits of sobs I cry out, "Stop! Let me go!" He lifts one arm up, leaving me free to swing my arm at him. He curls his hand into a fist so hard his knuckles turn white. He flexes his arm down at his side. His forehead wrinkles and his mouth stretches into a frown. He seems to have an internal struggle, and he stays like that for a while.

But it doesn't last long. In a second he swings his fist up and it collides with my nose and my eye. He pulls his hand back and leaves it at his side. His hand is twitching from side to side. My nose throbs and the bone by my eyebrow is sore. I cry louder. I look up and search the campus for anyone but it's deserted, everyone's gone for lunch. I sigh and crunch over as much as I can and hang my head. The familiar thoughts of doubt and dishonesty start to rack my head.

"LET GO OF ME NOW!" I scream as loud and as forcefully as I can manage. I kick him as hard as I can in the shins. It doesn't affect him much; I can't do much more than brush him the way he's restraining me. I throw slurred phrases at him. I beg him, plead with him, threaten him, and comfort him. Nothing works. I let out a scream in frustration. I look back up at his face only to see his fist lunge at me and hit my cheekbone. I cry out, a knee jerk reaction. My face twists in pain, but his face never changes.

I whimper and softly cry, "Please just let me go Z. You are hurting me, please." I beg.

"Don't say that!" He growls. "This is for your own good. You need to learn." He drunkenly slurs. He rams his fist into my eye and I can feel it swell.

"HELP!" I scream. "SOMEONE, ANYONE! JUST PLEASE HELP ME!"

I get an idea. I sigh in relief knowing I can escape. "Mrs. Gregory?" I call out, pretending to look at someone over Z's shoulder. "Please help me!" I shout. Zander whips his head around and let's go of me. I know this was my only chance so I quickly push my knee up into his crotch. I hear Zander grunt and I start to run. I've never been terribly athletic, I am way too clumsy. I try to keep my eyes on the ground so I won't trip and fall but I keep looking behind me, watching Zander run after me. He seems like a wild animal attacking me, not the man I love.

My old converse hit the black top. I try to run as fast as I can, running faster when I see him get closer to me. I can feel the shape of the loose gravel, leaving divots in the bottom of my shoe. I look back around, seeing you almost on top of me. When I turn back around I have just enough time to see my toes land in a pot hole. My ankle rolls and twists while I fall to the ground. My forehead smacks against the ground and my ankle rushes with pain. I push past the pain and start to stand back up again. I move myself into a crouch before he grabs me.

I feel large hands grab at my waist. Zander's hands scrunch my shirt up a bit and I can feel his sweaty palms. I twist my torso and start to blindly fling my fists at Zander. He just holds me away from him. He starts to pick me up off of the ground. I don't even see him strain. I have always been a tiny pixie. I only stand at five feet and one half of an inch. I have a fast metabolism and I've never weighed over 100 pounds. He keeps lifting me higher into the air until I was looking down at him. I swing my legs back and forth but his grip on me doesn't waver. I ram my foot into his knee, making him stagger. He starts shaking in rage and let's go of me. In the fraction of a second I'm in the air I twist and turn in a struggle. I hit the pavement. I land on my wrist, my elbow coming crashing down at it and I see my wrist bend over and press under my elbow in an apparent unnatural way. Then comes my head. It slams into the pavement and I can feel it scrape against the concrete. I cry out in pain. The rest of me follows, painful but nothing in comparison to my head and arm. I roll over onto my stomach and I sob in pain. I am having trouble breathing in between my loud sobs. I feel a large pair of hands drag my forehead across the pavement. I know the skin tore and it stings badly. Zander flips me back over and I can see a little trail of blood running down my face, mixing with my tears. I keep trying to scream but I can't stop crying long enough to force a scream out of my throat.

He keeps hitting me and kicking me now too. I can feel his knuckles hitting my jaw, nose, cheek, eyes, collar bones, arms, legs, everywhere. I feel him jab his foot into my ribs and my hip bone. I feel as if I've been here for hours, but I know I can't have been here more than thirty minutes. I eventually stop pleading and screaming, too exhausted to continue. I lie there motionless looking up the sky, blocking out sound. I stay still while blood runs down my face. I am too tired to sob and silent tears rack through my chest. Some minutes I start hyperventilating and others I trap the breath in my chest, making me shake.

Black starts creeping up around my eyes and a blurry sheen covers my eyes. Through the haze I can see Zander stop just as quickly as he had begun. He stops hitting and kicking me and starts to look me over. I stop breathing and he mutters, "Fuck," before he walks back to his car and drives of. The black starts to take over and the view of the sunny sky starts to disappear. I close my eyes, wanting to forget, and wanting to be numb.

* * *

**Hello! Thanks for reading my first chapter. I worked really hard on this for a month and I would sincerely appreciate any review you give me, positive or negative. I know this chapter was pretty intense but, I needed to show how much this affected Sutton. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Aspen, my best friend and faithful editor and inspiration. Pretty pretty please review, follow, and favorite. Feel free to PM me, I promise I don't bite ;)Thank you! -Aven**


	2. Chapter 2- Wake

_**Sutton**_

A pair of hands grab my shoulders and lightly shake them, causing my head to bounce and then throb. "Don't. Don't touch me!" I scream in a low raspy voice. I blink my eyes, and finally open them, the film of black gone. I see a freshman teacher above me, looking down at me with a distressed expression. I did not have her as one of my teachers; I just remember seeing her in the hall a couple of times and hearing some of my old friends talk about her. She furrows her eyebrows together before finally taking her hands from me. I sigh in relief. I am sore all over. My head is throbbing, my ankle stings, and my right arm sears with pain. I think about screaming in pain but my ribs hurt and I know it would only make it worse. I bite down hard on my lip and clench my fist on my good arm.

The teacher interrupts my thoughts. "Are you okay? What happened to you, sweetie?" She asks. I squeeze my eyes shut. Everything that happened gets dragged up again, shoving my physical pain away. I squeeze my eyes harder while snapshots of memory fill my head. I don't want to answer. I don't want Zander to get in trouble and I don't want anyone to know. The teacher looks over her shoulder before looking back down at me. She frantically says, "Can you hear me? Hello?" I sigh and open my eyes again. I nod my head and she continues, "What happened, you can tell me?"

I stare up at the sky and whisper, "It's my fault."

"What is your fault?" She continues, reaching a hand out to push a strand of hair away from my face. I flinch and she slowly puts her hands into her pocket.

"Why he did this to me." I mumble with a black face.

"Who?" She urges.

"Z...z." I struggle, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Zander. But please, don't get him in trouble. It is not his fault. I swear, please." I beg. Black starts to conveniently appear at the corners of my eyes again, spreading further every second. I know I would not be conscious much longer.

I wake up again. I hear sirens in the distance and I slowly open my eyes, blinking them a couple of times before I can see again. The same teacher is still here, along with the school nurse and another male teacher I don't recognize. By the grass on the outside edge of the parking lot I can see a crowd starting to form. I wince and immediately regret it, my face is still super sore. The students are being held back by some teachers but most of them are peering over, trying to look at me. They were all whispering to their friends, trying to find out what happened to me. I pick out a few of my friends faces in the crowd. I'm surprised they didn't come to my side. I guess it makes sense though. Once I got together with Zander I drifted apart from my friends and everyone else.

The nurse sees me open my eyes and she lightly taps my shoulder and softly says, "Honey, are you awake?" I flinch when she touches me and I quickly nod my head, feeling a rush of pain.

I close my eyes and mumble in a groggy haze, "Don't touch me."

"She's awake." The nurse says, slightly louder so everyone around her can hear. She turns back around and says, "An ambulance will be here very soon. We have called your parents and they will meet you at the hospital, okay?" She says before adding in, "I'm sorry honey, I know it hurts." I wince. I do not want my parents to know what happened to me. I sigh, closing my eyes again. It was inevitable. Someone would find out eventually, I guess. I don't bother to reply, and I keep laying here motionless. I try to block out the pain, but it lets my emotions take center stage; something much more scary. I give up and let my pain be in control again. I hear the ambulance get closer and eventually park next to me. I grimace when they lift me onto the stretcher. They probably can see the damage to my arm and didn't want to make it worse. So they lift me up by the ribs and the legs. I bite my lip when they touch where Zander had kicked me. My breaths were more hallow now, forced. I had to work to take a breath and I only did in quick spurts.

I hear the back doors shut and I can feel the paramedics jam things into me, and work on me. While I try to stay calm I imagine what I must look like. I have a bloody face, a disfigured arm, I feel parts of me swelling; and I know bruises are starting to appear all over me. I drown the sounds out. I can hear them but I didn't try to understand what they are saying, almost like I am underwater. I'm interrupted from this state when someone taps my collarbone. I jolt violently. She touched right where Zander had hit me. I lift my arms off of the stretcher and try to sit up. I open my eyes and see the paramedic push me back down and give a look to the other paramedics. She keeps a firm grip on me so I can't bolt up again. I take deep breaths, trying to calm myself down. I close my eyes and she says, "Can you please tell me what happened to you today?" She says in a calm yet assertive voice. I shake my head, despite my pain. I know if I speak I would only cry. I start hyperventilating again and the urgent breaths shake my body. I can feel the pull again, and I calm down knowing sleep and peace would be here soon.  
↣

I wake up again, staring up at the harsh artificial lights that shine down on me. Ugh. I mentally curse, I think about pinching myself, desperate for everything to be a dream. Stubbornly I try to sit up and lift my arm; I flop back down onto the cushion underneath me. I grimace; my small movement had made the already present pain become worse. My left arm sears with pain, and I tilt my head down to see it wrapped in bandages. The back of my head and forehead sting- the feeling you'd get when you took a nasty tumble and scrapped your knee on the pavement; familiar to my clumsy self. Except, it feels worse. I look up and see a middle aged man. He's tall and a little stout, but has a comforting aura. He walks over and I read his name tag: Dr. Johnston. He approaches my bed and I automatically twitch and shrink away. He places a gentle hand on my shoulder, probably trying to stop myself from hurting myself even more. I breathe heavy, remembering Zander's hands on my shoulders. I violently jerk and he gets the idea, pulling his hand back to his side.

"I'm sorry." He says while briefly glancing down at a wooden clipboard in his hands. "Sutton, I didn't mean to startle or scare you." I gulp, nodding my head slowly to not aggravate the raging ache inside it. "I'm Doctor Johnston, but if you want you can call me Mark." I don't want to; with strangers I like to keep things professional. He looks down and seemingly analyzes my constant jerks and twitches. "If you keep moving around like that you could hurt yourself even more. If you want, or think you can't calm down and relax Sutton we could give you a sedative if you wanted." He says in a soothing tone. I consider it and sheepishly nod my head; knowing that I would not relax. I am super stubborn and I hate feeling like I lost and surrendered. I would usually deny this but I do not want to scare my parents even more. He nods back and gives me a small smile, walking over to a counter top and grabbing a syringe. I flinch and fear crosses my eyes. I have always hated needles, I am told that when I was little I would hide underneath chairs and hit the nurses trying to give me a shot. He notices and says, "Don't worry this won't go in you." I furrow my brows and he explains, "I'm going to put it in your IV." I look up noticing the bag filled with clear liquid. My gaze travels down at the needle taped into my wrist. I'm glad they did that while I was unconscious. Dr. Johnston presses the handle down and turns to throw the needle away. After a few moments I feel the drugs kick in and I slip into a hazy, almost catatonic state.

_**Kate**_

I bend over, tugging the faded white sheets taut over the mattress. I continue making our bed. It's my day off from work, a hostess at a high end restaurant. I decide to tidy up the house. I like things clean, but a little mess doesn't bother me. I smile thinking of Sutton. She likes everything perfect; she dusts the corners of her ceiling regularly. She says it is to eep things clean but I think she is just paranoid about spiders. She hates all bugs, even butterflies and will scream if one lands on her. I am interrupted when I hear the door swing open. I turn around and see Ryan, my husband come barreling through the door. He's stuffing his arms into his jacket and grabbing his phone and keys off of the small table.

I frown, worried about his seemingly distressed state. "Kate, we have to go." He blurts.

I crease my brows, more concerned now. I drop the pillow and pillowcase I was about to pair together and reply, "Why, what happened?"

Ryan taps his foot impatiently and says in a rush, "Suttons is in the hospital. They do not know what exactly happened to her, but they say she's banged up pretty badly. A teacher found her passed out in the parking lot after lunch." I am taken back by these words. I bite my lip and quickly swipe my phone off of the table and follow Ryan out the door. I watch Ryan's hands fumble, trying to push the key into the keyhole to lock up. I place a hand on his shoulder and he breathes out and steadies his hand, eventually successfully locking the door. I run to the door not hesitating to block my hand from the intense heat from the door handle. Everything is hot in Georgia.

We get in and Ryan starts the car and speeds down the streets, weaving in and out of the occasional small town traffic. I clamp my hand down on the bottom of my feet worried about my baby girl. I know she had probably just tripped and taken a bad fall, something Sutton does often. But I can't rein my mind in and it wanders, thinking of the worst possible situations. I breathe out and try to calm myself. I had Sutton half a year out of high school. The boyfriend I had at the time said he was going to stay and raise Sutton but he left directly after graduation. My mother and father, religious fanatics left me to fend on my own; horrified by my sin. So, I quickly got a job and had Sutton. I raised Sutton single handedly, for the first three years of her life. It was hard; I was a cranky sleep deprived mess most of the time. But at a high school reunion I meet Ryan. We married each other when Sutton was five, and he legally adopted her when she was six. She's out baby girl, I am terrified. For some reason I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that I could not shake off.

_**Ryan **_

I look down at the steering wheel. My knuckles are white from clenching the wheel so hard. I take a few deep breaths and slowly pry of fingers off of the wheel, one by one. I quickly unclench my hands and flex them before putting them back on the wheel. I pull up to a red light. I angrily sigh, there is not any other competing traffic and I want to speed up and race to the local hospital. I take my eyes off of the road and try to distract myself. I look over to my wife. She's curled up, clutching her knees to her chest, leaning against the car door. She wears a face of confusion and she still hasn't stopped biting her lip. She fiddles with her hands a nervous tick both her and Sutton have. Despite the situation I can't help but think about how cute she looks. She's a little on the smaller side, still half of a head taller than itty bitty Sutton. I reach over and take her hand in mine, lacing our fingers together and rest out hands on the console. I rub soothing circles into her hand with the pad of my thumb.

While I sit driving as fast as I can, constantly breaking the speed limit I analyze what the woman from the school had said. I replay the conversation in my head, trying to connect the dots and provide an explanation for Sutton's sudden injuries. I was making a sandwich when the phone rang. I picked it up and heard a woman's frantic voice. She said Sutton was found unconscious in the student parking lot after lunch. She said that she was majorly injured, a few cuts and a mangled arm. I asked her how this happened, and other questions; but she curtly said that she didn't know and that they were taking her to the hospital. I am mad and upset, but mostly I'm nervous. I can't bear to see Sutton hurt, let alone in the hospital. I just feel so bad, wishing I could have protected her. I knew she won't die… but if she did I don't know what I would do.

I pull up to the ER's parking lot and take a spot in the front. I let out of Kate's hand, taking my keys. I unbuckle and get out of the car, locking it and taking Kate's hand again. We jog to the sliding double doors and walk up to a faded white counter. The elderly receptionist looks up and greets, "Hello."

I attempt a small smile and say in a rush, "My daughter Sutton Gregory is here."

She nods and quickly looks back at her computer, dragging the mouse and typing a few things. "Okay Mr. Gregory, Sutton is in room 134, take two lefts and it's on your right." I nod and flash a grateful smile. I pull Kate along and follow the woman's instructions, getting to room 134. I push down on the door handle and open the door.

Shock and sadness flood me, seeming to overtake everything else. As a father it's unbearable to see her like this. She is tucked under a blanket, her foot propped up underneath it. One of her arms is pulled out of the blanket and wrapped up in a blucky splint. A piece of gauze is taped to her forehead and is held by a bandage around her head. I can make out form the gauze poking out of her bandage on the back of her head I take it that she has stiches. A strange looking thing is balanced on her nose, some sort of ice pack I guess.

But that isn't what frightens me the most.

There are purple bruises leading down her petite arms. Bruises cover Sutton's collarbone, becoming closer together over the bone. Her mangled face takes my breath away. Purple and blue cover her tan skin. Sutton had always liked her skin color, saying she always had a tan. Her mother, Kate has a deep russet skin tone, like most of her family in Washington. Sutton's father is fair skinned, super pale, so they combined to make a medium tan skin tone. Her eyes are swollen and shadows of bruises fill in under her eyes. More splotches of unfamiliar color march down her slight prominent cheek bones.

I feel Kate stand closer to me, wrapping her arms around my upper arm, having the same reaction was me. I don't take my eyes off of Sutton, though I reach a hand up ruffle her hair; something Kate has always loved. Sutton's asleep and there was a steady beat on the heart rate monitor next to her. I shift my gaze a bit, seeing a doctor in the corner, watching our initial shock.

He walks over to us, wearing an uneasy seemingly forced smile. He reaches out to shake my head, seeing Kate clutching me. He clears his throat and says, "Hello I'm Dr. Johnston, but if you prefer you can call me Mark." He glances over at Sutton and continues, "I take it your Sutton's parents."

"We are." I say nodding. Too anxious and scared I blurt, "What happened to my baby girl?"  
He takes another look at Sutton and turns back around to face us. "You may want to sit down." He starts; I get an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach and sit down, pulling Kate into my side. He exhales and states, "We are not sure of what exactly happened. She was been unconscious off and on since someone found her and has only muttered a few things, mostly in coherent." I grimace not able to get the image of Sutton sprawled on the ground, passed out and mumbling things in a haze. "A teacher found her after lunch. The teacher Mrs. Costane said that she revived her and Sutton said 'Don't touch me'" I pull my mouth in a tight frown and clench my fists. "Sutton was hesitant but a paramedic but she got your daughter to say something about someone named Zander."

I shoot out of my chair, hearing a thud as it hits a wall. Kate let's go of me and looks up at me with glossy eyes. I forcefully exhale and run a hand through my hair. Thoughts of rage swirl around my head uncontrollably. I quickly put my hands at my sides and reluctantly sit back down. All I wanted to do is rip that little bastards fucking face off, and beat him to a pulp. A hand reaches up and takes mine, rubbing it, instantly calming me down. I sit back down and squeeze Kate's hand.

Doctor Johnston hastily asks, "What were Sutton's relations to Zander, I assume you know of him?" I gulp and nod my head.

I struggle to get words out of my mouth so Kate says, "He is or… err was her boyfriend of two years."

He nods and scribbles something down, "Would you like to press charges against him?"

"Of course I would!" I say angrily, before mumbling sorry; not needing to explain.

He clears his throat and says, "The only thing that could stop you is Sutton. If she doesn't give her consent to press charges then we can't. Sorry." I frown thinking of how stubborn Sutton is. She's kind and full of compassion; she wouldn't want to send…. It to jail. "After Sutton said something about Zander we asked some of her friends, which confirmed her relationship. We sent police out to find him and we did. He was parked at a gas station. He did not resist and he was under the influence of marijuana and alcohol."

I forcefully breathe out and try to regain my composure. I feel Kate's fingers clench around my arm tighter. I look over to her and look at her face. She has this crease in between her eyebrows that she gets when she's concentrating. I lean over to stroke the back of her head, running my fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. I turn my head back to Dr. Johnston as I hear him speak again, "We couldn't find any signs or previous abuse, so we assume this was the first time that this had happened." I exhale and un-tense a little, at least this had not happened before. I can't stand Sutton being hurt, and I would be sad if she felt like she couldn't tell us what happened. We wouldn't be mad at her, or judge her. Just like now. I rest my eyes on Sutton and I can tell that she is awake now; just not aware of what's going on. She turns over quickly, stopping and slowing down and lowering herself back onto the bed. Kate leans over and brushes a hair out of Sutton's face and murmurs, "Sutton?"

_**Sutton**_

A gentle hand pulls a hair out of my face and mumbles my name. I flinch in response and feel the hand pull away. I recognize the voice and try to relax. I try to sit up again, and once again regret it. I flop back down onto the pillows in frustration and sigh. I blink my eyes a couple of times before opening them. I open my eyes to see my parent's anxious faces staring at me and Dr. Johnston looking at me and assessing me.

"Try to fall back asleep honey." My mom lightly says, stroking my cheekbone. Z had hit me there and it hurts, but I don't say anything, I don't want to worry my parents any more so I clench my fist under the sheet.

"I can't." I say quietly.

Doctor Johnston looks down at something and guesses, "Are you in too much pain?" I bite my lip. I know my parents are probably so worried and it is my entire fault. I let out a sigh and slowly nod my head. Dr. Johnston nods and says, "I'll up your pain meds."

I hesitate before asking, "What happened?"

Everyone furrows their brows and looks at me with even more concern. "You don't remember?" My mom whispers.

I shake my head, "I mean I do, but…" I trail off looking down at myself.

Doctor Johnston seems to get it and he says, "Oh, that. You have a slight sprained ankle, but it's not serious. Some of your ribs are lightly bruised, that's why they are taped up." He says and I reach down with my good hand and quickly feel the tape. "You have a broken elbow and a severely dislocated wrist. Your collarbone has a hairline fracture, but it's so small that we don't have to do anything about it. You have a gash on your forehead and you have four stiches on the back of your head, as well as a minor concussion. Everything is banged up but not major." He says looking down at his clipboard. I nod and he continues, "We have done almost everything we can. As you heard your wrist is pretty badly dislocated so it would be best if we went in and did surgery on it. We would put a couple of screws in to re-align the bone." I nod again, not wanting to talk. I forget about my head injuries and I can feel my head rush. "It's best for your hand so it doesn't get damaged further if we operate as soon as possible. Is it okay with you if we operate now?"

Remembering the head rush I had the last time I nodded I quietly say, "That's fine with me." He nods and I give him the information he needs and I mumble, "Bye," to my parents and he wheels me off into surgery and I happily take the anesthia and fall asleep.

_**Ryan**_

We sit waiting in Sutton's room. Dr. Johnston had suggested that we get dinner, but we wanted to be here when she got out of surgery. I sit watching the clock, he said it should only take an hour for the surgery and it has been just over an hour since Sutton went in. Kate's leaning her head against my shoulder and closing her eyes; I lean over and kiss her forehead before sitting back up. We don't talk, were too wrapped up in our own thoughts.

I keep thinking about how bad Sutton looks, I can't get it out of my mind. Of course I am worried about her numerous injuries, but she looked different somehow, empty and hollow almost. I don't know but I got this weird hunch that she needed something or someone to make her right again.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Thanks for checking my story out, I truly appreciate it. As always, and review will be heavily welcomed. Be sure to put a smile on my face and favorite and follow! Again, feel free to PM me. Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3- Locking It All Away

**_Sutton_**

I pull the stopper out from the tub's drain and sit back up slowly as I watch the water collect and swirl down the hole. I frown and rub the skin on my neck. In the tub I had scrubbed and scrubbed my skin raw in an effort to get… him off of me. I look down and see blotches of red inflamed skin dotting on me. I lean over and grab the aloe on my counter and squirt a dollop onto my hand and rub in into my skin. I finish and throw the container back onto the counter, missing and having it slide down into my sink. I sigh and turn around and balance at the edge of the tub, pulling my head into my hands. I have been home two days and decided that I should and could try to take a bath. Both my parents had offered relentlessly to help but I adamantly refused. That was just too awkward. Yeah, I wasn't doing that. It was hard because of all of my bandages, casts, stitches, and tape; so I ended up not even getting that clean._ What a wasted effort. _I think. _I need to learn to do this better. __**I need to learn.**_ I squeeze my eyes tight as Zander's words wash back up. I pull my towel up from me and crumple it as I push it against my mouth. I slide down off of the tub's ledge and fall onto my old bathmat. I start to cry and I'm immediately thankful for the towel for muffling my cries. I cannot scare or worry my parents anymore so I have muted my cries, just like now. I hear a knock on the door followed by my mother's voice, "Sutton, are you okay? I heard the water draining a while ago."

I force myself to stop crying and I squeak out, "Yeah, I'm okay." _Lie. _My mom responds and I carefully stand up and reach out good hand up to wipe the condensation off of the mirror. I look at myself in the mirror and blink my teary eyes. Apart from the numerous vibrant bruises splotching my face it looks gaunt. I have dark circles under my eyes and my cheekbones have a slight hollow underneath them. I haven't slept, I can't the nightmares keep me up. I have hid the food my mom tries to feed me and have only eaten when she forced me to eat and watched me. I squat down and grab some foundation from my makeup bag underneath the sink. I squeeze the tan cream out of the bottle and slather it over my face. I move down and cover any bruises showing until you can only barely see them anymore. Since I got home I have covered up my bruises, gradually so my parents won't notice that I am faking my recovery. I throw my foundation back under the sink next to the few other measly makeup items that I have. I don't wear makeup, unless it's an outrageously special occasion or I have a zit or something that I want to cover up. I stand up and hang my towel up to dry and start to get dressed, difficult with a sore body and only one working arm. I pull my dad's huge 49'ers sweatshirt over me, it's so big and I am so small it covers me all the way down to my mid-thigh, and slips over my huge cast. I quickly pull on some sweats and cozy socks and quietly walk to my room. I open the door only to find my parents waiting for me. I suppress a frown; they probably want me to talk about… it.

I couldn't even say what happened to me out loud. I had to write it down for a police officer to review so he could finish the case. I am so weak I couldn't even do that without breaking down. I originally didn't want to press any sort of charges, I still do not want to hurt Zander. But once I gave the reason why I didn't want to press charges everyone freaked out. They were worried I would try to get back together with him or something, I would though; I guess their concerns were semi-valid. So, I agreed and stopped saying things about Zander and started lying.

Since the incident I haven't seen Zander. He was being held in custody and I wasn't allowed to speak with him. I would have texted him, but I can see my parents looking over at my phone every time it vibrates with a text. Plus, he hasn't texted me. I have gotten a lot of texts since Friday, basically asking if I was okay or asking what the hell happened. I got so frustrated I threw my phone at a wall. Luckily, it didn't break. My phone is an old phone with a slide out keyboard, but it works fine for me. I haven't dared to check my Facebook, Instagram, or Snapchat; I've only used my computer to buy more music and binge watch Netflix.

"Sutton?" My mom says quietly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I crawl into my bed and under the duvet before answering, "Yes."

"Sam called while you were in the bath." I almost smile. I love my cousin Sam. Even though he is seven years older than me we are still super close, like siblings. I used to go down to the reservation, La Push, where he lived every summer but recently have not because I was too busy. The last time I had seen him was at his wedding, two years ago. I meet his wife Emily and she seemed nice- it was obvious that they were infatuated with each other. Every week we skype to keep in touch and I had missed our little "skype session" this week because I was in the hospital.

"Sut', don't be mad at me." My mom continues. I inhale and hold my breath. I automatically assume the worst- that my mom had told him what happened. I have not talked to anyone besides doctors, police, and my parents. We told people who asked that I had a nasty fall. "He asked to talk to you, since you missed skyping with him yesterday. I told him that you were showing and he told me that he would wait. Then, he asked why you couldn't skype. I couldn't lie to him, and he kept asking so… I told him." I gulped. My mom hears and says, "I know you don't want us to tell anyone but, he's family- he won't judge you or anything." I watch my dad squeeze my mom's hand and she looks up at him before announcing, "He offered to have you come to La Push and stay with him and Emily, if you want to get a fresh start."

"For how long?" I mumble, not meeting my parent's eyes. I want to go, I don't want to burden my parents anymore with all this stress and worry. Plus, everything here reminds me of… him. I shudder and squeeze my eyes as memories float to the surface. I can't imagine going back to school. I know everyone will gossip and treat me differently when they find out. Plus …it happened there. I just want it to go away.

"He said that you could stay as long as you want sweetie." Mom says while she scoots closer and hesitantly wraps her arms gently around me. I don't want her to touch me but I need her to think I am okay, I need to convince everyone that I am not going to jump off of a bridge or something, so I suck it up.

I nod my head carefully and say, "I want to go." I look up and see my mom nod. I close my eyes and she strokes my head while I fall asleep quickly.

**_Sam_**

I throw the phone on the counter and watch it bounce off before landing on the floor. I turn and see Emily facing me with a questioning look. I quickly blurt, "I have to go." I hate to leave without any explanation, but I can't risk her safety by phasing in the living room. The last time I did that, she got hurt. She tells me she doesn't blame me or mind the scars but every time I see the streaks on her beautiful face I feel guilty. I run out of the door and feel the tremors rock through me. I don't make it to the woods before I phase and I am thankful that no one saw me- naked or wolf. I let out a huge howl and run through the trees. God, I am going to rip that little fucking bastard into pieces. I snarl, remembering that I can't kill that god dam son of a bitch. Fuck the wolf code. I'm fucking Alpha. I have a huge reason to kill him, they can't kill me. I can't believe he would do that to Sutton. Sutton is such a great person; she sure as hell doesn't deserve this. I strike my paw against a rock and throw it aside. I recognize where I am and I am surprised that I got this far, I haven't been in wolf form for that long.

I hear someone's thoughts and I know someone else has phased. I can tell that it's Ethan, one of the youngest members of our pack, only fifteen. _Sam. What's going on? _He thinks. Dammit! I was told Sutton didn't want anyone to know, so I force myself to think about anything else. _Sam why the hell are you thinking about pizza? You hungry? _I keep concentrating and try to calm down so I can phase back. I feel myself relax and I quickly think_ I am phasing back, keep up your patrol Ethan. _I shift back and I mutter, "Shit." When I phased I had clothes on, so I don't have any more. I can't phase again I know I would slip up and accidently tell Ethan so I carefully walk to a tree where I had stuffed some sweats into a nook in case of emergency. I slowly walk all the way back to my house and step in the door.

As soon as I walk in I'm bombarded by Emily, "Are you okay?" She urges, "What happened? Are you hurt? Sam?" She says worriedly. I regret leaving so suddenly, I know she must be worried. I shouldn't do that especially now. I smile weakly at Emily and try to reassure her.

She nods, waiting for an explanation and I state, "Do you remember my little cousin from Georgia, Sutton?"

She motions for me to sit down next to her and I do. "Yes, I remember her. She was at our wedding. Plus you skype her every weekend."

I exhale and pause before continuing, "Well, she had a boyfriend." I struggle. Emily moves and sits herself on my knees and looks up at me, encouraging me. "He… he… abused her." I hang my head and she slides up and wraps her arms around me and holds my head while I cry. She whispers soothing things in my ear and rubs my back. I finish crying and think about how I am so glad that we are completely open with each other, we don't have to hide anything. Even if I wasn't a wolf and hadn't imprinted on her, I am sure I would still be in love with Emily. I sit back up and continue, "It's really bad. She was in the hospital for three days." She kisses my forehead and strokes my hair out of my face. I sit up and motion for her to follow. I lean over and peck her on the lips before dropping my hands to her hips and kissing her protruding stomach. We are expecting a baby girl, Emily is 17 weeks along. I was going to tell Sutton when we skyped yesterday but….

I look up and say, "I'm so sorry Em."

She nods and says, "It's okay, I understand. Really."

I shift a bit and admit, "I am sorry for not asking you before but, I invited Sutton to stay with us for a while if she wanted." I bite my lip, I'm a little worried that she would say that it isn't okay. But I am also afraid that she would be mad at me for asking if she wanted to stay with us, without talking to her first.

"Of course, I am happy to host. I would love to get to know her, and help her. She can stay in the guest bedroom downstairs." She says while nodding her head. I sigh in relief and wrap my arms back around Emily.

**_Kate_**

I run my fingers through my little girl's hair, careful not to touch her stiches or hurt her more than she already is. I look down and see that she's fallen asleep. I carefully slide her off of me and onto her bed. I tuck her in and turn off the lights. I follow Ryan out the door and close it behind me.

Ryan runs his hands through his hair and says, "Are you sure we want to do this?" He asks, "I don't know if it's best for her to be away. I don't want her to get hurt again. I don't know if I can let her go off on her own. It just seems too soon."

"I know, I understand. I will miss her too, while she is away we will both worry. But she has not left this house or made any effort to talk to her friends, or anyone. She doesn't want to go back to school here, and…" I trail off, while tucking my hair behind my ear.

"There are other schools in Georgia Kate. You don't have to go all the way to Washington." Ryan says, seeming unsure.

"I know but I think everything reminds her of him. I don't think she wants anyone to know or treat her differently. Maybe a change of scenery could be good for her and I know Sam will do anything for her. I hear Sam is really close to a bunch of people and from what I hear it sounds really fun. I think it would be good for Sutton/" I quietly say. Ryan does not say anything and he sighs and nods his head while closing his eyes. I wrap my arms around him and rub his back. "I'll miss her." I whisper.

"Me too." He replies, hugging me tighter.

**_Sutton_**

I am sitting by my bookcase, choosing my favorite books that I want to take with me to La Push. I have only packed one box of décor things and trinkets, and another of clothes. I don't need to bring that many clothes, most of mine are for warm weather and I had chosen a few wintery things online and had shipped them to Sam and Emily's house yesterday. Plus, Emily told my mom not to worry about furniture or bed things, they had a furnished extra bedroom. I go back to packing and pick up my oldest book. I have had this book since I was a baby. I have been saving it for when I have a kid, so I can give her/him something filled with memories. It is about a muppet-esque group of people called Fraggles, who live in Fraggle Rock. I open to the first page to look for the message inscribed to me by my aunt ( the book was a present to me when I was one), but something covers it.

It's a picture, marked with creases from being folded over and over. I had stashed it here so my parents would not find out that I snuck out. Plus, it's one of my private possessions, like a cherished inside joke. It is or was one of my favorite pictures; I looked at it almost every day. It's from when I was sixteen; I had snuck out to join Zander at a party of his friends. We are leaning against Zander's convertible, Zander's arm is lazily draped over my shoulder and I am looking straight up at him and smiling while, he looks straight at the camera, his mouth stretched into a small smile. This was taken a few months after we had both had exchanged 'I love you.' I remember that we had just had sex the first time a few days ago. The picture reads ease and I remember how in love we were, or at least I was.

I bite down hard on my lip and throw the picture behind the bookcase. I pull my knees up and wrap my good arm around them. I slowly start to rock back and forth; I bury my mouth into my knee, hoping it can muffle my cries. It fails and I can hear the hiccups of sobs escape my lips. I squeeze my eyes shut and pull my head down so it rests on my knee caps.

I hear my parents footsteps and shouts, "Sutton?! Are you okay?" My mom anxiously says.

Someone knocks on the door and my dad loudly says, "Sutton, can we please come in?" I don't answer to either of them, unable to stop crying. Plus I knew my presumably wobbly voice would just worry them more. They take my non-response as an invitation and they bound in the door. I don't look up, but I can imagine their faces. My mom rushes over and sits on the floor and wraps her arms around me and pulls me into a hug. My dad crouches behind my mom and looks down at me. My mom reaches her fingers out and slowly rubs my back, trying to soothe me. I assume they can tell I am not physically hurt, just a mental patient breaking down.

After a while my crying stops and resides to just a few sniffles. I run my hand under my nose and hesitantly look up. My mom's eyes meet mine and quietly says, "It's okay." I nod and take my shaky arms and wrap them around her.

"I know." I say softly.

I walk around my room, opening my drawers, taking pictures out of frames, taking down pictures and memorabilia off of my tack board, sweeping items off of my nightstand, quickly checking all of my secret hiding places. I sit down and deposit all the items on the floor next to a medium sized plain wooden box. I lean over and snake my good arm under my bookcase and pull the picture I had thrown under there out. I smooth it out and place it at the bottom of the box.

Maybe I am a masochist. But I knew I had to do this. First off, I was not going to let my parents find everything and everyone would get all worried if I left a framed picture of Zander and me on my nightstand. So, one by one I look at the items before putting them away. I have a lot of memorabilia I realize. I have a punch of pictures of us together, of Zander, and one of myself I had snapped when I got home from the hospital. Mixed in are ticket stubs from our dates and concerts we went to. There are a few pieces of jewelry that Zander had given to me as presents and a condom wrapper from the first time we had sex. I take a deep breath and sniffle. I look down at everything and start to get the tingling feeling in my chest that you get before you cry. I close my eyes and slam the box shut. I grab a small key and lock everything away.

Maybe it's a metaphor for myself- locking it all away. I push the thought down and place the key and box in the last box that I need to ship out to La Push. I stand up, turn off the lights and take some pain meds. I reach into my nightstand drawer and guzzle some nighttime cough medicine, the kind that makes me pass out right away. I have been taking this since I got back from the hospital, free time lets my thoughts wander and I do not want that. Especially before bed, it might inspire more nightmares.

* * *

**Thanks for staying with me! I know there hasn't been any cutesy romantic things happening, but I promise it will happen soon. Also, in the next chapter Sutton and Paul meet; so I hope you guys like it. It will make my day if you follow, favorite, review, or PM me. Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4- New Start, New Imprint

**_Sutton_**

I hug my knees to my chest and turn to look out the window. I watch the lights of Atlanta slowly become smaller and smaller in the distance. I can't even make out my small hometown, about an hour away from Alanta. I sigh quietly and rest my cheek on my knee. I bite my lip as a tear pops out of my eye and rolls down onto my cheek and onto my sweatpants. I pull my sweatshirt's sleeve up over my palm and use it to wipe my eye.

I miss home. And I haven't even technically left yet. But, most of all, I miss my parents. I know they are still here, but since that day they haven't really been the same- and neither have I. I know I will miss not having my mom comfort me and rub my back and having my dad sort everything out and kiss my forehead. I feel the familiar twinge in my chest that happens when I am about to cry; so I stop dwelling. I see the airport coming closer and I sit up straighter and quickly shove my first generation ipod back into my old backpack's pocket.

My dad parks the car in the 'departures' area and I unbuckle my seat belt and put my backpack over my shoulder. I walk out onto the sidewalk while my dad grabs my suitcase out from the trunk. I thank him and walk forward and wrap my arms around my dad as he does the same. I squeeze one last time and step back and look up at him. "Goodbye kiddo. I'll miss you, I love you." My dad says.

I go and hug my mom even tighter, and she quietly says, "Sutton, be kind and have fun. I love you so much." She says while tugging on m sweatshirt to straighten it out. She sniffles and chokes out, "Goodbye Sut'." I step back and give each of them one last hug and say 'goodbye' and 'I love you.' I turn around and force my tears down, I am the one who choose to leave and I need to be strong. It would just make things worse for my parents. I wave and walk into the set of double doors.

I quickly check in, the lines are deserted because of the time. It is just after midnight, red eye flights are cheaper. Someone offers me a ride in the golf cart that they use to carry disabled people around in, but I refuse, too embarrassing. I get to security and they awkwardly check my cast and ace bandage. The woman tries to make conversation and asks how I got "all banged up." I bite my lip and say I fell down the stairs. I grab my bag from the convertor belt and swing it over my less bruised shoulder. I am starting to regret not taking the attendee on his offer to ride in the golf cart. My ankle is killing me. I take a deep breath and keep hobbling. I eventually reach my gate and I sit my backpack down on the empty seat next to me. I take a rest for a few minutes before sitting back up and checking my ipod and reading the time at the top of the display.

I groan. I have thirty more minutes till my flight. Free time lets me think. I stand up and sling my backpack on and grab a tattered five dollar bill out of one of the pockets and go to a convince store in my terminal. I grab a bottle of NyQuil Sleep and impulsively put a chocolate bar with caramel onto the counter. I fish over the five and shove the change in my pocket. I check my phone for the time again and I am displeased to find out that I have only wasted fifteen minutes. I shrug and walk over to a magazine rack and skim through them for a while. I know I am loitering, but this place is deserted and the cashier looks passed out. I put the tabloid down and start walking back to my gate. Perfect timing, I think. They are just calling my section. I hurry in and sit down. I quickly take some NyQuil and grab a blanket out of my bag. I lay it over me and tuck my headphones into my ears. I block out the sounds of other passengers and fall asleep.

I wake up to someone shrugging me, a flight attendant. I wince as she shrugs my tender shoulder. I take out my headphones and pause my constant flow of music. I stand up and mumble thanks. I look around and notice the empty plane. Opps. I guess I am glad she woke me up now. I walk out of the plane and follow Seattle Airport's signs to the gate that held the small plane that would take me Port Angeles. I get there just time, I probably was asleep in the last plane for a little too long. I take my place back in my seat and eat my chocolate bar. I know I have been a stubborn little thing and have gone on a hunger strike, but hey I am starving and addicted to caramel. I repeat everything I did last time, but this time setting an alarm to wake me up a couple of minutes before we land.

The alarm beeps in my ears and I silence it and look out the window. I can see the dreary misty haze that covers all of Washington. That's fine with me- I love the rain. I find it so calming and it smells so great. Plus, I can remember La Push's scenery looking beautiful because of the abundance of flora and fauna. I slowly stretch my arms over my head in the cramped space that I have. I pack up all of my stuff and watch the plane land. Once we land I turn on my phones signal and I get a text from Sam: _Welcome! I am standing by the baggage claim. See you there. I am the giant towering over everyone. _He jokes, I always call him a 'freak of nature' or a 'giant.' It is weird the rest of his friends are all like that too. Tall, muscular, russet colored skin. They all look like brothers really. I quickly dart out my seat- not wanting to keep Sam waiting. It's weird. Even though I slept for twelve plus hours I still feel tired. I rub my cheeks and frown when I pull my hands down and see a tan tint on my hands- my foundation. I bite my lip and pull my phone out and turn it on and take a picture. I look at it and I can see the hints off my bruises pecking through the fading layer of foundation and concealer. I start to worry and try to rub it back in. I wince, the bruises are still tender. I look down at my hands and see more of it on my fingertips. I groan and follow the herd of people until I reach the baggage claim.

**_Sam_**

I smile as my little cousin comes in to view. Wow, she looks older. But she is still short as always. As she gets closer I can see bruises crossing along her face. They look have they have a thin and artificial sheen covering them, probably makeup or something. I clench my fists and inhale and exhale and an attempt to calm down. I cannot just phase in the middle of an airport. First off everyone would find out, and I would like to find a better way to tell Sutton about the pack. She walks closer, seeing me through the crowd. I bend down and reach my arms out. I see her hesitate for a spilt second before wrapping her arms back around me. I squeeze her and I can feel the tips of her toes lift off of the ground. I set her back down and let go of her. I smile down at her and say, "Hello, lil' cuz'." I see a hint of a smile on her face and we talk for a bit more.

She looks back at the baggage claim and says, "Sammy, my bag is here." I nod and walk with her and grab the bag and carry it for her. She says, "Thanks. Sorry, it is hard to carry everything with one broken arm."

I nod and shrug, "It's no problem. I got it. I have these HUGE muscles helping me out." I tease her, receiving a jab in my ribs. Sutton brings out the childish in me; I can drop the alpha act. I load the bag into the trunk of my car and watch Sutton stumble over the curb and run into the car door. She blushes and opens the passenger seat door. I smile; I almost forgot how clumsy Sutton was. We ride home and keep a conversation up, but it makes me sad. Sutton is usually really energetic and funny. Now she is a little quiet, she talks as if any word she says could set someone off. I furrow my brows and frown realizing why she is now like this.

I pull up on the curb and park my car. Sutton and I step out and I grab her bag again and she thanks me again. I look back at her while walking up the gravel driveway, "Sutton, you remember my wife Emily."

She nods her head and replies, "Yes, Sammy. What about her?" She says purposely saying 'Sammy' in a baby voice. I always told her I hated my nickname but deep down I actually like it.

I shift my weight from my other foot and say, "I was going to tell you this over skype, but…" I trail off. "I would have called you, but I wanted to tell you in person. Umm… Emily is pregnant."

Her eyes widen and the corners of her mouth lift up partly into a smile. "Really? That's great, congrats." I smile; I thought she might be a little mad at me for not telling her before. I open the door and set Sutton's suitcase by the door.

I crane my neck and look for Emily, "Em, were here." I watch Emily come out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her pants. She walks over and reaches out to Sutton and pulls her into a hug. Suttons arms are stiff at first but she lifts her arms and wraps them around her. They untangle arms and Emily kisses Sutton's forehead. Sutton smiles, but I think it may be forced.

"Hello, Emily." Sutton says quietly.

Emily nods, "I am glad you're here Sutton." She continues, "We were thinking that we could invite over our friends and have a welcome party for you.

Sutton fidgets and says, "Sure. Can it be a little later, if that's okay with everyone? I couldn't get much sleep on the flight and I am really tired."

I nod and I say, "Of course, we were thinking that they could come over for dinner. Every Sunday the pack, I mean our friends all come over for dinner." I see her raise an eyebrow at the whole pack thing but thankfully she shrugs it off.

Sutton nods and says, "Well, I should probably rest and start unpacking." I nod and watch her grab her suitcase awkwardly with one hand and walk downstairs to the room I pointed out.

**_Sutton_**

I walk into my room and I feel guilty for lying to Sam and Emily. I slept through both of the flights. I love Sam like my brother and Emily seems really nice. Despite the jagged scars stretching across her face, she is beautiful. I am glad they are having a baby, they will be great parents. Despite, still missing my parents I am glad I came here. I even smiled and bantered around with "Sammy." I look around the room. It is nice, despite being down in the basement there is a huge window that looks out in the backyard and provides some light. The room is not huge, but that is fine with me. I didn't bring much anyway. There is a bed in the middle of a wall with an old wooden headboard, scratched from use. There is a nightstand on one side of the bed and a row of hooks hanging next to the door. There is a dresser with a mirror above it and a quaint desk. In the middle of the floor there are my boxes of all of my stuff. I see a door in the corner and I open it and see a small closet. I open the other door and see a small bathroom. I am relieved; it would have been awkward to share a bathroom with Sam and Emily.

I decide to make the best out of my time and start to unpack my things. I fold all of my clothes into my dresser and hang all of my jackets and few dresses and skirts into the closet. I lay my books across my dresser and tuck my hair behind my ears. I reach into the small box of my toiletries. I dig through it and look for the foundation and so I can reapply it. I hastily search but come up blank. I whimper as I remember it sitting on my bathroom counter at home. I freak out. Everyone is going to see my bruises and I can't have that happening. Sam and Emily will feel sorry for me and everyone else will start asking what happened. I hate lying, despite the fact that I had been getting great at it in the past couple of years. I lose my inspiration and give up. I curl up onto the bed and jam my headphones into my ears and throw the covers angrily over me.

**_Paul_**

I slowly jog up the walk until I get to Sam's house, a humble and cheery place. I walk up the steps and ram my knuckles against the door. I look up when I see Emily open the front door. I scratch the back of my neck and step in, explaining, "Uh, Sam told me to come and check on you and his cousin that you have staying here. He'll be done with his patrol in an hour or so." I remember Sam informing the pack that his little cousin named Sutton was coming to stay with him for a while. He described her and she seemed like a fun person, someone who isn't afraid to get in a little trouble and have some fun. I am looking forward to meeting her at the welcome party tonight. I could use another person who isn't stiff and uptight.

Emily interrupts my thoughts and offers, "We are fine, Sutton is asleep. But I am in the middle of making some muffins, if you would like to stay and have some. I was saving them for the get together tonight, but if you don't tell the others I can sneak you a few." She says joking, and winking at the end.

I nod eagerly, I am always hungry. Emily turns from the room and comes up to the counter. She asks, "Is there anything new going on?"

I shrug, "Not much. Quil has is trying to get everyone to go to Claire's princess party." I laugh, imagining the pack sitting in tiny plastic chairs.

Emily chuckles and replies, "Eh. He might be on his own on that one." I nod and glance over to the oven. I see smoke curling at the door.

I stand up from the stool and shout, "Emily, the muffins!" She spins around and grabs an oven mitt and pulls the door open. She reclines from the smoke and covers her eyes as she blindly pulls the tray out of the oven and drops it onto the counter. We both cough as the smoke blows out of the oven. The fire alarm starts blaring and I cover my eyes and shout, "Emily, are you okay?"

I hear her shout back, "Yeah, can you check on Sam's cousin. She is in the downstairs room sleeping."

I start to argue, "I can stay here, and you can check on her." I am a little nervous to barge in on a random sleeping girl.

Emily retorts, "GO PAUL!" She says obviously aggravated. I sigh and shake my head, a little angry at her for ordering me around. I head down the stairs, purposely stomping around a bit. I look around the small hallway. I haven't really been down here that often, just once or twice snatching something. I walk down and slowly open a door. I peer in and see the old unfinished storage room. I close the door and walk over to the only other door downstairs. I open the door and focus my eyes on the girl lying across the bed.

It's funny, despite the obnoxiously loud alarm she hasn't stirred. Her slightly wavy beautiful blonde hair is tangled up and wild. She's lying on her stomach and her back is visible. Through her tight t-shirt I can see her form. She has a beautiful figure, small waist and curvy hips. One of her small arms is tucked under her head. I frown when I see her other arm, sprawled out in a cast that runs from her fingertips to upper arm. I furrow my brows, upset that she's hurt.

All of the sudden, words from my pack jam into my head. '_It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like … gravity moves." _My breathing catches and I look back at the small form in front of me. _"When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does." _I walk over and sit on the edge of the bed, staring at her. _"And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother." _I stroke the side of her head. Everything clicks. I thought if I ever imprinted I wouldn't know if I even had. But, I know. There is this feeling at the pit of my stomach urging my to touch her, kiss her, wrap my arms around her, be with her. I slide my arms under her and flip her over and slide her into my arms, wrapping my arm around her neck and knees. I look at her face. Large eyes and lashes that rest on her cheeks sit below her eyebrows. Her delicate nose frames her full lips. _So kissable. _

But, patches of purple and blue bruises stain her face and her collarbone. The bruises bold around her chin, nose, under her eyes, and cheekbones. Around the bones where it would hurt the most. I frown and try to figure out what happened. I have been a lot of fights and the bruises look similar. But, her face looks so innocent and vulnerable; she wouldn't get into a fight. But, the way the bruises cloud her face, it couldn't have been an accident. I look under her eyes and it's puffy and her cheekbones stick out of her skin. But, she still is beautiful, beyond beautiful. I haven't ever seen someone as pretty as her. She's gorgeous, sexy, perfect.

I shift her upwards in my arms and stroke her hair out of her face. She stirs and wiggles in my arms. She opens her eyes and I see big blue orbs. Her face drops and her eyes widen. She bolts out of my arms and hides behind the bed. She clutches her knees to her chest and starts to cry. The sound tugs at my heart and I scoot closer to her. She starts screaming, "Get away from me! Don't touch me!" My smile drops and I realize she is afraid of me. A pain surges through my chest. I fucked up; my imprint is crying and screaming because of my sorry ass.

I shake my head and say softly, "No, no, no. You don't have to be afraid of me. Sutton I am not going to hurt you. I promise." I say lifting my hands behind my head. She lifts her head and looks at me, tears still running down her face. She quiets down just in time to have Emily barge in rush over to Sutton.

She pulls Sutton's legs around her waist and rubs her back. "Shush." She coos. "It's okay; he isn't going to hurt you." Emily looks up and gives me a 'what the fuck happened' look. I shrug and mouth 'I don't know, she just started crying.' She nods and motions to the door. I want to stay, I want to so badly. I want, even need, to reach out and scoop her delicate frame out of Emily's arms and cradle her into my chest and wipe the tears from under her eyes. But, Emily would tell Sam and he would kill me. He already probably is going to kill me for imprinting on his little cousin. Plus, I don't think my imprint wanted to see me right now. She is quivering in Emily's arms and sniffling as her hiccups of cries start to stop. She still hasn't looked at me. I stand up and walk out slowly closing the door behind me. I suppress all my instincts to run back to her room and jog back up the stairs. I have never been the best at being in control. I walk into the open first floor and cover my eyes against the smoke that still curls thought the room. I open the door and pause before walking out.

**Hello my fantastic readers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The first glimpse of Paul. Aye! I hope I wrote this well, tell me if I didn't. Please, i really want this to be a great story and critiques and telling me what you love will really help. I got a little sassy side of Sutton into this chapter, yay or neigh? I only have three mores weeks of school left! I can't wait to leave it. Review, follow, favorite, bye! **


	5. Chapter 5- Food Fight

**_Sutton_**

I hear a door slam shut above me and I take a few deep breaths and stop crying. I sniffle and wipe my nose with my shirt sleeve. I shake my shoulders before straightening out and looking up at Emily to say, "I'm sorry. I just didn't know who he was and he was holding me so I freaked out. I'm sorry."

Emily wrinkles her brows when I mention the dude cradling me but says, "Shush, it is okay. You don't have to say sorry; I would flip out too if I was you."

I nod and reply, "Thanks, and just who was that? The guy in my room." I shrug myself off of Emily and onto the carpet next to her.

"That was Paul Lahote." She answers, "He's one of our friends, a total hot head though. We've known him for years now. He'll be at the party tonight." I blush, embarrassed for freaking out over one of their closest friends. It was going to be awkward at the party tonight. I piece together the pieces in my head and remember, a tall muscular guy, with beautiful russet skin. Wait did I get call the creep beautiful. Freaky.

I snap out of it and ask Emily, "What were the alarm and the smoke about?" I say, smelling traces of smoke.

Emily blushes, smiling and laughing a bit. "Oh that." She says running a hand through her hair. "I was making some muffins and I got distracted talking with Paul. They over cooked and started smoking a lot. I swear, I am not usually like this. I don't mean to brag but I am actually a pretty good cook."

I lift the corners of my mouth a bit and reassure, "Yeah, Sam told me that you were an amazing cook." I slowly stand up and add, "Do you want some help. I know I can't do a ton with this, "I say wiggling my cast. "But my mom taught me to cook and you must have to cook a lot of food for everyone coming tonight."

Emily stands up after me and her hand drops down to her abdomen, cradling her small bump. "Of course, I would love your help. Most of the guys are Sam's size, so if you can imagine I need to cook a ton of food."

I smile and bite my lip before asking Emily, "If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you?"

She smiles and looks down and grins at her stomach, "I am at the start of my second trimester. On the 15th Sam and I are going to our first ultrasound." She says excitedly.

I smile and say, "That's great. Congrats, I can't wait to meet the little fella'." Emily nods and we walk up the stairs and into the kitchen. We prepare the mass of food, making a mess in the process. Emily and I talk and I start to know her. I really like her, she's kinda like the cool aunt that everyone seems to have. My mom only had one sister, Sam's mom; and they are my only family. I never meet my dad, so I haven't seen his family. Plus, my mom's parents abandoned her, and they had died a couple of years ago. We slide in the last pan and I turn around and dust off my hands.

I look to Emily and explain, "Is it okay if I go to the old store up the road. I need a couple of things that I forgot to pack. Sorry to leave with the rest, if you want me to stay I can."

Emily shakes her head and says, "Go, you already cleaned up just about everything and I just have to wait until everything is done cooking. Thanks for the help."

I smile and nod to her, going to my room to grab my wallet and walking back up. I say, "Bye," and walk out and start walking on the side of the gravel road. I shiver and rub my arms as the cool stagnant air surrounds me. I wrap my broken arm to my chest and look around at the lush scenery. Plants and trees patch up at every open space, leaning over the road to create a shield for the rain. I look around at all the green and close my eyes and take a huge breath. I can detect the cool moisture. It's a little bummer. I will have to shower daily to keep me from looking all gross and sweaty. Plus my hair has this slight wavy twinge to it, making it voluminous. The humidity doubles that affect and I get a head full of unruly curls. I make a note to myself to pick up some anti-humidity shampoo and conditioner at the store.

I keep walking, occasionally hearing the crunch of gravel as a car crawls by but the road is mostly peaceful. The only disturbing sounds are chirps of birds and bugs. I scrunch my face thinking about all the bugs that must come up after the constant rain. I hate bugs, I always will. They absolutely terrify me. I turn onto the beaten down path that runs to the mom and pop store that everyone one the rez goes to. I open the door and hear the door jingle, I turn and pick up a shopping basket and stroll the aisles. I grab some snacks, new foundation, anti-humidity shampoo and conditioner, sleeping pills, and a slew of 5 Hour Energy bottles. I hate coffee, the taste is bitter even with loads of creamer. But, I am not a morning person and love to stay up late so I chug shots of energy.

I grab a pack of gum for good measure and plop my basket on the counter with a boy who looks similar to Sam and Paul. His nametag reads "Colin" with a stuck on smiley face sticker at the end. He looks to be about me and is jamming his fingers onto his phone's screen, his face wrapped in concentration. He jolts and groans, "No, I was just about my high score too!"

"Of what?" I inquire. He turns around and sees me, probably not noticing me before.

He shrugs his shoulders before saying, "Happy Wheels."

I smile and exclaim, "You play Happy Wheels too? I love that game. But I always get stuck in that turning wheel of death."

"Seriously, I figured out how to get past that _ages ago."_ He says with a funny cocky attitude.

I stick out my tongue and respond, "Hey, I never said I was good."

He smiles and nods, starting to pull my items out of my bag and scan them. "Anti- Humidity," he says shaking the shampoo and conditioner bottles, "Yeah, I use that product all the time. I find that it really helps tame my wild mess of my hair." He slurs using a fake girly voice while rubbing his short hair.

I laugh and he continues, "All of these five four energy? And sleeping pills? What are you a druggie, personally I just don't think these products go together."

I teasingly step back and hold my hands up in surrender, "I swear, I'm not a burn out. I have a pregnant sorta aunt who is having trouble sleeping." I lie, "But the energy is for me, the total morning person." I joke.

He grins and asks, "Who's your aunt?" La push is pretty small, everybody knows everybody, which is exciting but intimidating. I guess he probably know some pregnant lady and is trying to see if I now her.

"Emily Uley." I state.

"Sam's imp I mean wife?" I nod and he continues, "Wait, are you Sutton; Sam's little cousin?" I gulp, hoping he won't catch me in my lie.

I nod my head and say, "Yeah I am. I just got here this morning. Are you going to the thing tonight?"

"Yeah, I am he says," holding up the bottle of foundation, "I find that this product amazingly shrinks my pore and gives me an instant tan." Colin says while holding the bottle up to his face, speaking in his girly voice. I smile; he totally doesn't know what foundation does.

"Oh my flipping g! I like totally agree. It's toats hard to get a tan with all this rain. I use this every chance I get."

He chuckles and slides two bags over the counter and I hand over my parent's debit card. They told me to use it for essentials and not to overspend, I still felt a little guilty though. I am completely broke and need to get a job. He hands the card back to me and I grab the two bags in my good hand. "I'll see you at the party at Sam and Emily's tonight." I say while stepping through the door and walking out. I am glad I will at least know someone there who isn't related to me or barged in on me and saw me cry. Ouch.

I smear thick layers of the foundation I bought earlier today over my face, reaching down to cover the bruises on my collarbone. I look in the mirror; the shade isn't an exact match. I'll probably have to order my old one online tonight. I walk over to my dresser and pull out a cozy red plain button up shirt, a pair of old faded jeans, and some panties and a bra. I check to make sure my door is closed and I slowly slip out of my clothes, discarding them in the nearby hamper. I throw my underwear and jeans on, sliding my good arm through the sleeve. I struggle with my other sleeve but finally pop it over the top of my cast. I button up my shirt and go over to the bathroom counter and grab a brush and run it through my long hair. I sigh, it's frizzy from the humidity so I turn the flat iron on and quickly straighten my hair. I take the hair above my forehead and French braid it to one side before stopping the braid and pinning it in.

I look in the mirror, my hair looks good; and face looks okay, just a little off from the foundation. I shrug at my outfit, Emily had told me that this party is casual but I still wanted to make a good impression. I have never been the most fashionable, preferring to through on sweats than a pair of stilettos. I lean in and rub a patch of foundation when I hear the doorbell ring. I give myself one last check before closing the door and walking upstairs. I take a deep breath and walk into the front room.

I see a tall guy, wow surprise surprise. I swear huge, muscular, and tall guys come a dime a dozen around here. He is bending down a bit while a medium sized girl leans her hand on his shoulder to help her balance while she slides her rain boots off and onto the matt in front of her. She straightens up and unzips her jacket, hanging it on top of what I would assume is the boy's jacket.

They both look up and smile. Emily nudges me forward and Sam says, "Brady, Cassidy, this is Sutton. Sutton this is Brady and Cassidy."

"Hi." I squeak out, "Nice to meet you."

**_Paul_**

I look at my reflection in the front door of my small apartment. I run my fingers through my hair and fluff it up. I grab my keys off of the hook and open my door, locking it behind me. I had taken extra time to get ready, making me late. I want to look my best for Sutton; to help win her over, she must think I am a total creep. I mean I went into her room while she was sleeping and picked her up and started stroking her face. She totally flipped out though, I wasn't expecting that. Also, I can't get my mind off those bruises on her face, and her broken arm. I almost phased when I had time to truly think about it. I pull into the patch of gravel that serves as Sam and Emily's driveway. I park my truck and shove my keys into the pocket of my cargo shorts.

I walk up the steps and knock on the door, shoving my hands into my pockets and bouncing a bit nervously. I hear the jiggle of a doorknob as someone opens the door, a short tan and blue eyes beautiful blonde. Sutton. Crimson appears on her cheeks and she opens the door and props it open with her hips, playing with her hands. "Umm come in Paul." I smile, she knows my name.

"Thanks." I see while stepping inside while Sutton shuts the door behind her. I hang up my jacket and tilt my head down to look at Sutton. Woah, I hadn't realized when she was lying down but she is short, tiny compared to the rest of the pack really. Her bruises had disappeared, but I know she must have covered them up with makeup or something.

She wrings out her hands and breaks the silence, "Uh, hello I didn't exactly get to tell me your name the last time we meet; I'm Sutton."

I bite my lip and scratch the back of my head adding, "Yeah, I am sorry about that. That was awkward."

She nods and giggles a bit, her blush staying constant, "It was, here come in. Everyone else is here." I nod my head and watch her as her walks in front of me. She catches the edge of Colin's soggy sneakers and stumbles a bit reaching out her good arm to catch herself on the wall. I glare at Colin and he catches it and furrows his brows, shaking his head. I can practically imagine Sutton blushing.

I turn to Sutton and look down at her arm and ask, "Sutton, by the way what happened to your arm?"

She shuffles a bit and answers, "Oh, uh, that?" I nod and she continues, "Yeah, I um, tripped and messed up my wrist."

I furrow my brow and say, "I'm sorry, get well soon."

She smiles and says, "It wasn't your fault, thanks." The way she says _your fault _it seems like it was someone else's fault, not hers. I get this feeling in the pit of my stomach and I follow her to her spot the deck outside, in a chair next to Colin.

She sits next to Colin and he says, "Your back, and you brought the hot head with you." She smiles and shakes her head, Colin looks away and she sneaks a jab into his side. "Ouch Sutton! What are you trying to do kill me, that's a crime in some states you know."

"More like all states stupid." She replies and while he reaches over and messes up Sutton's hair.

"Ah yes, you future little felon. Next thing I know I'll be seeing you on an episode of Orange is the New Black." He says while they both laugh. Sutton smoothes out her hair and leans back in her chair.

I frown and anxiously think that they are dating. I mean they seem at ease with each other, what if Colin imprinted on her? I blurt, "Are you two together?"

Sutton laughs and says, "Nope, I'd rather date a sack of potatoes then this old fool." I breathe out a sigh of relief and relax.

"Poor potatoes." Colin mutters while Sutton folds her arms and sticks her tongue at her. Adorable. I shoot death stares at Colin for insulting my imprint. I feel tremors rock through me. Sutton is beautiful, downright gorgeous, and irriestably sexy. I feel Colin's eyes zero in on me and he says, "Paul. Calm down, not here." I snap back and remember Sutton right next to us, she would probably go off screaming if I phased right here. I calm and lay back, closing my eyes.

I hear Emily yell, "Dinner!" and I watch Colin and then Sutton get up, following behind them. I grab a huge pile of spaghetti and a chunk of garlic bread. I walk back out and take my seat next to Sutton. She sits and looks down at both of me and Colin's plates, and then back down to her own.

"Woah that is _a lot _of food." I smile and take a huge bite for good measure.

"Well were not itty bitty shorty's so…" I joke while Sutton blushes and scrunches her little nose up.

"Ugh." She groans, "Whatever." She says dramatically shaking her head. I grin and fold my arms behind my head. All of the sudden Sutton grabs a chunk of her spaghetti and throws it at me. I use my instincts and dodge it easily. I look over to Sutton and see her wide eyes and stretched out smile.

I stand up and walk over while Sutton cowers in her chair. I grin and say, "Oh, you're going to get it." She laughs and darts out of her chair and runs into the field.

I grab my plate and walk down to the grass. I sprint to catch up with her and grab the back of her shirt and dump some of my spaghetti down her back. She squirms around and arches her back.

"Eww! This is soo slimy, Paul! Get it out of my shirt!" She wails. I use this moment while she's distracted to lightly throw the rest at her face.

I pause and add, "You could always just take your shirt off." She blushes and yells 'Paul.' Sutton runs back to the porch and grabs her plate before walking back over to me.

"Crazy hooligans. What are these whippersnappers going to do next? Kids these days." I hear Colin mumble, leaning back to avoid a splotch of spaghetti being thrown at him. I glance at the door seeing everyone's head turned to look out at us in confusion. They must have heard Sutton yelling at me. Sutton continues to slowly walk forward, crouching over. She gets closer and I get ready to dodge, I start to slowly back up. She runs forward at full speed and jumps up on me and slams the disposable plate on top of my head.

I feel the slimy mess of spaghetti trail down my face and I violently shake my head to get the noodles off. I reach out and grab her alluring hips and lift her up and over my shoulder, carrying her fireman style.

She rams her pointy cast covered elbow into my back and pounds her fists against my back. I shake my head and she starts flailing her legs and I use my arm to pull them against my chest. "Paul!" She shrieks, "Let me down right this instance. Let me go now!" I see everyone file out onto the porch and look at me and Sutton, both of us covered in spaghetti and Sutton over my shoulder. I grin and shrug, "Hey, she started it."

I reach down and turn the crank that manually rolls my window down. I start to drive and think about tonight. It felt so good to talk to Sutton, not only is she beautiful she also has a great personality- funny and compassionate. When I finally set her down the first thing she said was 'sorry, are you okay?' Being with Sutton was natural; I just let my instincts take over. That isn't to say that I wasn't worried the whole time and trying to get her to like me though. It felt right to have her in my arms, I mean maybe next time I won't have her ass thrown over my shoulder. But, still it felt great.

I used to think everyone in the pack who had imprinted on a girl was just whipped and stupid. But, now I am one of them. Hey, if you can't beat them join them I guess. Plus, Sutton is just so great. Her jokes, her wide smile, the way she absentmindedly and teasingly bites down on her lower lip, how she is always having to pull her long hair out of her beautiful face.

I still can't shake off the bad feeling I got in the pit of my stomach when I saw her bruises. Just the thought of someone hurting my imprint makes me quiver. I mean, it seemed as if she got into a really bad fight. I park my car and turn the key, opening the door and locking it behind me. I climb the old wooden stairs that lead to my apartment and open the door.

**_Sutton_**

I slip on my cozy clothes and readjust the towel that is piled on top of my head. After the 'total food fight' as Colin described it we laughed and everyone was laughing at us. I was glad I didn't get in trouble, I had never thought of Sam as strict but you never know. I mean, we did waste a bunch of food. We ate our food and I continued to talk with Colin and Paul. At first, I thought it would be awkward with Paul after the whole crying episode easier today, but it wasn't. Paul is actually a really cool guy.

I wait for my laptop to boot up before clicking on a browser tab and opening my email. I had a couple of letters from my mom. I had already texted her a bit to let her know I landed, but other than that I hadn't spoken to her since we said goodbye. I read through them and type up a response.

Mom,

Yes, the flight went well and it was easy to get through security and such. Honestly, I just slept through both of them.

It's nice to see Sam again, I haven't seen him in so long and I really missed him. Somehow, he has gotten even taller. Ugh. He says to tell you, "Hello." Emily seems really nice, and guess what- she is pregnant! Yay! I going to have a second cousin, or half cousin- I am not really sure. Emily is also a great cook, she made spaghetti tonight and it was delicious.

I got to meet all of Sam's friends and they are all very nice and friendly. But, every boy there is HUGE and over six feet! They are also extremely graceful! I swear, it's giving me a complex too. I meet this boy named Colin who is really funny and acts like such a douche; but deep down I now he ins't. In addition, I also made friends with this guy named Paul. He is really fun to be around; we got into a food fight. I ended up with noodles and sauce smeared all over me, and he got the same.

I really like it here, I made the right choice. Not that I don't miss you or anything, I just find myself not focusing on negatives and having so much fun. I am even smiling and laughing, feeling like my old self. Miss you lots! Love you.

Sutton

**Hey my lovely readers. I know I am slow at updating chapters, and this one came out faster than usual****and that is because of you guys. Last chapter I got a lot really positive reviews and it inspires me to keep writing, and write quicker. Thank you so much. I can't begin to tell you how much I appreciate it.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Wattagirl. Thank you for all of your reviews and tips, that really help me. Guys, check her stories out. They are beyond amazing.**

**Ugh. My life is sooo crazy right now. I just got braces and they hurt sooo bad. Plus I look like a fat five year old. This guy keeps asking me out, and I keep saying no. He also won't stop calling and texting me, even after I mad it clear that I didn't like him. I feel bad though, he is sooo nice. But he got expelled and is in a gang, and I don't really want to get into all of that.**

**FalllingChemicalPierceTheSirens** **Thanks for your review! And yes, just because of your sanity I will continue the story. I checked out your stories, and they are really great- I followed.**

**MyMustacheIsMystical**** I love your description of Paul as a "Creepy Cutie." In that moment he kinda is.**

**Bec (Guest)**** I am glad you liked it, hope this update is soon enough for you. **

**wildanimal1**** Seriously, I am crying too; trust me I am.**

** .Executioner**** Thank you so much for your continued reviews and support. I really appreciate it.**


	6. Chapter 6- Reveled

**_Paul_**

I groan and roll over and smash my clenched fist into my already dented alarm clock. I didn't have patrol last night, but I still welcomed the sleep. With all of the new wolves we don't have to do patrol as often. We have 19 wolves now. I swear every La Push boy over the age of 13, is one. Damm bloodsuckers. I sit up and suddenly smile, remembering Sutton. I grin and ruffle my hair, jumping out of bed. I jump into the shower, I already took one last night but; I could still smell a bit of tomato from me and Sutton's food fight yesterday.

I allow the water to calm me and think about my day's plans. I plan to go over to Sam and Emily's for breakfast. I cannot cook for the life of me; I live off of microwavable food and things that come in a package. Plus, Emily's food is the best; and, Sutton would probably be there. I shudder; the hot water is running out. I live in this tiny one room apartment, one of the only apartment complexes in La Push. There only are two rooms, the bathroom and everything else. So, the plumbing isn't top notch. I quickly scrub my hair and step out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my waist. I quickly ruffle a towel through my hair and try to think of the best way to tell Sam about my imprinting. He would probably be all protective, every wolf is. So, I guess I'll just tell it to him straight. I quickly get dressed and check my reflection before swiping my keys and heading out to my car.

I walk in and take a seat at the stool and grab a muffin and choke it down before saying, "Morning you guys."

Colin gives me a weird look and sneers, "Jesus. What got into you this morning? You're not your usual pissy self today."

I roll my eyes and lean over the counter and ask Emily, "Hey, is Sutton up yet?"

Emily doesn't look up from the giant batch of eggs and replies, "Nope, from what I hear she is not exactly a morning person."

I nod and slump back into my stool before hearing, "I thought my ears were burning." I grin and turn to look at Sutton standing there a crossing her arms.

"Speak of the devil and she will appear," I banter back earning a smile from Sutton. She places her good hand on the counter, pushing herself up while she jumps and shimmies into a seat between me and the little brat Colin. Shortie.

I watch her gawk at all the food and she says with her eyes wide, "It's rude to stare you know."

I blush while she turns towards me and I respond, "Sorry, you're just something to look at it." Sutton looks down, her hair flopping into her crimson face. Through the curtain of her long hair I think I can see her frowning and biting her lip. I furrow my brows and say

"Enough you two," Colin says raising an eyebrow. "Foods here."

I stand up and bring my clean plate over to Emily, I smile at her a say a quick thank you. Afterall, if Sutton's my imprint I could start winning her family over. I walk over to the old couch where Sam and Jared are sitting watching some rerun of last night's game.

"Sam, can I umm… talk to you outside for a minute." I ask while tapping my foot nervously.

He doesn't take his eyes of the screen and mutters, "Let me just wait to commercial."

I shrug and reply, "I think you would find this pretty important." He mutters fine before standing up and following me out the door to the back porch.

"So what did you want to talk to me about Paul?" Sam says with his arms crossed, obviously agitated to be pulled away from the TV.

"Umm… well I figured I should tell you this because it involves you; and I think the best way to tell you is to just spit it out." I state before being interrupted.

"Get on with it." Sam encourages giving me a weird look.

I breathe out, feeling my face heat up with nervousness. I quickly blurt, "I imprinted on Sutton yesterday."

"You did what?" Sam yells angrily. I expected him to be a little mad, but not anything like this. "This is definitely the last thing she needs right now."

I drum my fingers on my side and say, "I promise I'll be good to her Sam, I mean she's my imprint, we are soulmates, and she's my other half. I would never do anything to hurt her."

"That's not it." Sam explains. "I know what it's like to imprint on someone, you could never hurt them. But, she really doesn't need or want this right now Paul."

I furrow my brows and ask, "Wait, do you mean that it is the last thing she needs and wants right now?"

Sam looks over and says, "There's a reason she moved all the way to La Push."

I frown in nervousness, imagining the reasons she might have left everything to come here. "Sam tell me." I say wearing a look of concern.

"I can't tell you right now." He replies.

"Tell me." I practically snarl, clenching my fists to my sides.

"Fine, I'll give you the same thing her parents gave me. But, you cannot read it now. I don't need you phasing on my porch. Wait till you get home and then read it somewhere in the tree line. Be careful, Sutton doesn't want anyone to know. So you need to control your thoughts if you phase. Okay?"

"Fine." I growl. He goes up to get whatever the thing is and I sit back in one of the chairs and hold my head in my hands. I take a couple of deep breaths while thoughts rack my brain. I let my imagination run wild, dreaming up terrible scenarios. Finally I hear Sam's footsteps and I look up at him.

"Here." He simply says, handing me a tan manila envelope. "Remember, be careful; she doesn't want anyone to know." I nod and stand up, starting to walk through the porch's screen doors. "Wait!" Sam exclaims, "You might not want to let her know that you have that."

"Oh, right." I say, turning around and walking back to my truck.

I slam the door of my truck shut, envelope in hand. I can't wait to look at whatever is in this envelope, I need to know. I looked over the front of it on the drive here and it's a police report. I have no idea why, she doesn't seem like she'd be in trouble with the police or anything. I keep walking and finally reach the spot I usually phase from, hidden from view, and with a place to store my clothes. I sit on a log and start reading.

**POLICE REPORT**

**CONTACT INFORMATION**

Name Gregory Sutton E

(Last Name) (First Name) (Middle Initial)

Address 4567 Thrill Place Rensslear Georgia 70869

(Street) (City) (State and Zip Code)

Home Phone Number 3033937856

Email Address suttoneg

**PERSONAL INFORMATION **

Date of Birth March 15, 1998

Social Security Number 874369386

Race Caucasian/Native American

Sex Female

Height 5'1"

Weight 109lbs.

**REPORT INFORMATION**

Type of Incident: _Domestic Violence_ One incident, victim had one broken bone (wrist), two gashes (forehead and back of head, required stitches), bruised ribs, sprained bones (elbow and ankle), and various minor injuries across body.

Following are the types of violence that she was a victim of:

Date of Incident: May 12, 2015 Time of Incident: 1-2pm

How Was the Incident Made Aware: Victim was found in school parking lot unconscious by a teacher, teacher later called ambulance and police. Nurse and two other teachers later arrived to help before police and medical assistance arrived.

Location of Incident: Rensslear, Georgia

Briefly Describe the Incident: Sutton was running late to meet Zander (at the time her boyfriend) in the school parking lot, and later go to lunch. (Sutton also said that she had to talk to a boy about a project, which provoked Zander as well.) When she arrived she apologized and Zander made comments about her clothes. Sutton explained and Zander asked why she wasn't answering his texts (because she was in class) and was convinced she was cheating on him (she wasn't) because of her brief conversation with a male student. Zander then pressed Sutton against his car, so she couldn't move. While against the car Sutton attempted to reason and explain to Zander. Then Zander started hitting Sutton in the face and Sutton fought back in self-defense, and screamed, attempting to get help or get Zander to stop. Sutton pretended to call out to a teacher and was able to get out of Zander's grasp. She started running away but after she fell (source of sprained ankle) Zander lifted her up and threw her to the ground, landing on her arm and causing the sprained elbow and severely broken wrist. She also scraped the back of her head while falling, resulting in the gash. He then dragged her face across the blacktop, creating the gash in her forehead. He continued hitting, punching, and kicking her in the face, stomach, shoulders, and arms, and legs Sutton estimates that this happened for about half an hour. Zander muttered, "Fuck," while looking at Sutton before driving away in his car. He was later found at a gas station and was later found out to be under the influence of marijuana and alcohol. Soon after he left Sutton lost conscious and a teacher found her and revived her.

Information Regarding Persons Involved In the Incident:

Zander W. Hall:

-confirmed gang member

-previously arrested for possession of drugs

-suspect in a commercial robbery

-previously arrested for underage drinking and possession of a fake I.D.

-has a unpaid ticket for driving over the speed limit, in a presumable street race

-second year senior, has been suspended many times from his school and is close to expulsion

-has many incidents of fighting in public places, and fighting people while aggravated

-mother was reported as missing 15 years ago by his father, was found later but left her family

Sutton E Gregory:

-suspected "gang banger" (always with Zander and his gang)

-reprimanded once for possession of alcohol, never arrested

-has posted bail for Zander W. Hall

-has been a witness of most of Zander W. Hall's crimes (street racing, fighting incidents, and possession of alcohol and fake I.D.)

**ADDITIONAL INFORMATION**

Please provide any additional details that may be beneficial:

Sutton E. Gregory has also filed a protective report or restraining order for Zander W. Hall. He is not allowed to contact Sutton in anyway or try to see her again, without clear permission. Zander W. Hall has been sentenced to four months in county jail with no bail. Sutton had to undergo surgery to repair a severely dislocated wrist and was in the Reeve's County hospital for three days. Zander W. Hall is serving his sentence in Adam's Correctional Faculty.

This Police Report Worksheet is executed and agreed to by:

Sutton Ella Gregory

My eyes skim over the page, trying to make the rancid words disappear. I start to feel my body shake and I try to use my brain rationally. I shove my pants and underwear down and pick them up and shove them into the tree's nook. I wiggle the shoes off my feet while the tremors rack my body. I feel them take over me while my gray and white fur sprouts out of me, ripping my shirt into shreds in the process. I jump onto my paws and start to run. I gasp and pause abruptly, remembering what Sam told me. _Sutton doesn't want anyone to know, control your thoughts while phasing. _I exhale and search my brain for anyone else's thoughts. I calm down a bit when there is no one there, it's supposed to be Colin's turn, but like always the little bug didn't do it. Does he not understand how important it is to protect our tribe?

I snort in anger and keep running. I slam my paw against a tree branch, ripping it out of the trunk. How could this even be possible? I know I haven't known Sutton for that long, but she's a compassionate and genuine person. I feel a large tear run down from my black eyes and disappear into the fur on my face. How could someone ever hurt my Sutton. I almost stop and skid to a stop when I put two and two together. When I first saw Sutton and imprinted on her she had all these bruises all over her face and neck. Those were from him. That sick little motherfucking bastard! I squeeze my eyes shut and keep running through the forest. I start to see the little foothill that surrounds most of the La Push border. I push forward, I didn't realize I was running so fast, but I guess anger gives you energy.

I know Sutton wouldn't get into all that mess on her own. I know he was such a horrendous influence on her. There's no way she would have done that stuff on her own. I have no fucking idea why she would date him. He's in a gang, dumb as shit, half way to being expelled, a robber, a druggie, an alcoholic, why would she ever stay with him. I know her got her into trouble, I am sure "gang banging" wasn't her own idea. What if he got her addicted to drugs and booze? Great, just fucking great.

I try to clear the thought of Sutton being punched and hit, slammed to the ground, and having her face dragged across the blacktop. All those colourful bruises that stain her gorgeous face were from him. He slammed her to the ground and made some doctor cut her open and fix her wrist. That piece of shit was the one who left gashes across her head. He is the one who left her for dead in some random ass parking lot. He's the one who pulled her into his gang and introduced and encouraged her to do drugs and guzzle down booze. He's the one who caused her so much pain. I don't care if I have to barrel through the motherfucking jail walls and break the stupid wolf code; he's the one I am going to kill.

**Hey my faithful and hopefully still present readers. Sorry this chapter took me so long to write and that it is on the shorter side. I know excuses don't make up for anything but I was camping and didn't have any wifi for a long time. I live in a really old neighborhood****and the wifi sucks, I only get it in one spot of my room. And the whole pre summer rush at school didn't leave me anytime to write. I was too busy collecting yearbooks to sign and having water fights in the halls. And I got the cutest dog ever, his name is Rhett and he is adorable. But, I hope this drama filled chapter makes up for it. **

**Okay, I am going to change this but FYI Sutton's mom is Ellen, not Kate. The reason I am doing this is to match the book series. Sam's dad had one brother and a sister, Ellen (Sutton's mom.) Also I was researching the La push gang's family trees. It turns out that Paul and Sutton would technically be second cousins. But, for the sake of the story- lets ignore that. Ew, incest. **

**So, I was wondering if you guys would like me to add a song to the end of the authours note to every chapter. Something that describes the mood and feelings of the character. I would write a little explaination of why I chose that song. So please tell me if you guys are interested. I listen to a lot of things, mostly rap and indie. Opposites, I know. So if anyone needs any music suggestions, I could help you with this.**

**wildanimal1**** Thanks so much for your sweet review. Trust me I am crying too, literally****I just lie down on my bed and act out future scenes in my head. Crazy I know.**

**reader-chic2**** I am grateful for your continued support and interest, it means a lot to me.**

**flowerchic23**** She really does, and she will. Just, of course like any drama filled story there will be a few bumps in the road. **

**wattagirl**** Opps, I kinda thought Cassidy and Brady were together in the actual series. I hope you don't mind!**

**See you guys later!**


	7. Chapter 7- Faded

Okay guys, just a heads up there will be a short part in this chapter that could trigger something for anything dealing with depression or self harm. I will mark it with a trigger warning and if you want to get extra "feels" in this chapter I recommend listening to Lost Boy by Ruth B. Just a heads up, there's going to be drug use in this chapter. I know drugs don't solve problems, but because of Sutton's background I think it's necessary.

Also, since it's been so long since I posted here's a quick summary of past chapters to jog your memory. Sutton's boyfriend Zander treated her terribly, and one day he snapped and assaulted and abused her, sending her to the hospital. Sutton is left not only his physical pain but also lots of emotional pressure, strain, and confusion. When her cousin offers to have her move to La Push, she accepts his offer. Paul meets Sutton and imprints on her. They spend a little bit of time together before Paul tells Sam that he imprinted on Sutton. Reluctantly Sam, Sutton's cousin tells Paul what Zander did to Sutton. Enjoy!

Paul

I keep sprinting through the woods, fueled by adrenaline. The only sign of me moving or time passing in these empty woods is my surrounded changing from an sub-tropical environment full of lush greenery and mud to a more alpine stretch with lots of pine trees and dirt. I can't stop thinking about Sutton. And what… he did to her. How could he do that, watching her struggle and injuring her? I can't even understand how he could keep hitting, kicking, and punching her when she was pleading for him to stop; or when she was bleeding or losing consciousness. Humans are so fragile. They can break bones just by falling and then spending weeks recovering. It's not that I don't remember being human and how it felt, but now that I am a shape-shifter I know, in comparison at least that humans are easily broken. I get reminded of it every time a careless motorcyclist speeds around a sharp turn on our slick roads and end up killing himself and getting on the front page of La Push's newspaper. Or when one of the imprints breaks a bone or gets hurt and their guy coddles her.

All I can hope is that Sutton isn't in pain and can heal quickly. Plus, I know she must be hurt emotionally. I mean I can't begin to imagine dating someone for two years only to have them send you into a hospital. She must feel so betrayed and maybe even alone. Of course she has me, but she doesn't know that. Plus, I can't really tell her I imprinted on her right now. She would probably freak out and be afraid of me. I know I would. It seemed like she has really close with him and spent a lot of time together, to have that all taken away in that way is like a Band-Aid. Painful at first but better in the long run. I can't be selfish and keep running through the woods mindlessly, it's not like I am even the victim here. I have to go back and help her in any way I can, keeping up like this isn't going to help her or anyone else. I have to go back and help her sort this out.

But that's easier said then done. I am pretty sure I ran a long way. I started running in the morning and now it's gotten colder, not that it affects me; and it's pitch black outside. Meaning another all-nighter. Crap. I take a deep breath and turn around, stretching my hind legs before breaking into a sprint.

Sutton

I sigh and roll over to the other side of my bed, plugging my computer back in- drained from today's non-stop use. I am so bored. A lot of the people I meet last night like Colin, Brady, and Cassidy were on their last week of school. Sam and my parents had let me skip the last week of school and just start next year; because my old school was ahead of La Push's tiny 6-12 school so I would be caught up when my senior year started. And I am not ready for so many people to be around me yet. Plus the others that I meet like Paul, Kim, and Jared were off doing their own thing. Lastly Sam and Emily said they had to go to Seattle to buy baby things, after apologizing for leaving me alone of course.

So, it's just me all alone. Being alone doesn't help me at all. I have a itching to grab a pair of Marlboros and light them all up, take huge drags and exhale clouds of smoke. I also really want to take huge hits of weed and forget everything for a couple of hours. But over all of that I desperately want, and it's feels like I need Zander. I miss him so much. I miss being wrapped up in his arms while hanging out with his friends, making out in the back of his truck, and hooking up in his room above the garage. All of my rational and logical instincts are telling me to ditch him and kick him to the curb after telling him off for a loooong time. But every other part of me is aching for him. Regretting pressing charges and getting him locked up in jail. I grab a pillow from the other side of the bed and hug it against my chest. I squish the pillow tighter and debate. I really want to check my phone and read through my messages and see if there is any news about Z. After a lot of thinking I decide to compromise and log on to my Instagram for the first time since that day when he... I boot up my computer and quickly type in my username and password. My page loads and I skim over all of my familiar photos. Most of my posts were pictures of me a Zander together, usually with a lot of his friends.

The photos glide mpast my eyes, as I scroll down my page. The photos serve as a timeline for me and Zander's relationship. The oldest posts show pictures of me and Zander holding hands, kissing, and both of us smiling up at the camera; from when we were both happy and content. As I go further up the pictures start to change, Zander's arm seems wrapped around my shoulder a little to tight, from when he started getting super possessive. Zander forcing a smile while crossing his arms, when he started to yell and lash out at me regularly. Or me fiddling with my arms, and finally photos of both of us looking strained and ready to pop- when I started getting admittedly scared and nervous of him ms when he started pinching my arms, squeezing my arm too tight, and wanting to know where I was and what I was doing every second of the day. I slam the computer screen down and push it underneath the bed, not able to handle at anymore.

I squeeze my eyes shut and grab my sidekick (old phone) off the nightstand already regretting it. I scroll through my many messages. They are a couple from my neighbors, my second family asking about how Washington was. But as I go further down there are messages from Zander's friends. I skim over all of them and they all call me terrible things and threaten to send someone to Washington to find me and do terrible things to me, in revenge for getting Zander locked up. They say I can't take a hit, that I'm just a little bitch who narks over nothing, and that I never deserved Zander. And they're right.

I just can't deal with it. I throw it off the bed and curl my knees to my chest. I grab my hair and pull at it as I feel the tears start to fall. I pull harder and stand up, starting to pace around the room. I try to fathom how I could let myself get into this relationship, and not leave it. But on the other hand, how I completely betray my boyfriend and best friend and not defend him and let the cops send him to jail. I miss Georgia, but I stand to think about all of me and Zander's spots there. I could start over in La Push and become a whole new person. But that seems like a waste, I doubt I can act perfect and who everyone expects me to be when deep down I know I'm using pretending. It's too confusing. Too complicated. It's just all to

***TRIGGER WARNING***

I let out a small scream and go upstairs to Sam and Emily's bathroom, tightly pinching my thigh. I try to breathe as I open drawers and cabinets looking for one thing. I sigh in relief when I finally find it. I hold it up in the mirror. It's metallic silver shade glistens in the light and the edge looks sharp and ready. I curl the razor blade in my hand and run back downstairs. I go into my bathroom and set the blade down on the counter. I grab the edges of the sink. smudging the edges of the sink with the blood I have from holding the razor blade too tightly. I look up in the mirror and grab the razor blade in my fingers and in one quick strike slash it across my neck, digging deep into the skin. I imagine the blood to be cancerous, poisonous, and black. The blood contains all of my problems and as it flows out of me I sigh in relief as every single last one of my problems disappear.

But I snap out of my imagination, and look up to find a untouched and unharmed neck. I scream and drop the razor to the counter, shaking violently while I pull at clumps of my hair. I feel my lungs closing up and I gasp for air and cough it back up, burning the back of my throat. I desperately need to do this, to make every single last problem disappear. I want them all gone. I scream out frustrated, I can't. I cannot do that to my mom. She's worked so hard, trying to make my life the best it can be me caring for me. She worked so many jobs she's hated and spent too many nights working late and not coming home till 1. I can't betray her like that and tell her that everything she sacrificed wasn't worth it. I can't do it to my dad too; he's only been with me and my since for six years-since I was eleven and I can't place any burden on him. And what about Sammy, he'd be the one to find me and I don't know if him and Emily could ever forget seeing my slumped against the bathroom wall blood seeping into my shirt and out of my wrists.

But the looming reason is that if I kill myself, I'll never get to see Zander again, hear his apologies and rebuild our relationship. And here in La Push, I feel like I could have a future, a happy one. Last night I was genuinely happy spending time with Colin and Paul, and forgot about Z for a while. Still it's too tempting, every nerve and gut feeling is telling me to pick the razor up and run it over my neck and my wrists. I shake my hand out, and grab the razor from the top of the counter.

I reason with myself, it's a compromise. Some of my problems will be gone, and I won't have to ruin anyone else lives more then I already have. Just a quick flick across my wrist. I promise. Nothing more. I take in a deep breath of air and try to calm my shaking body. I gasp in a shaky breath and feel my heart beat at my chest, feeling like it wants to burst free. I close my eyes and grab the razor, in my quivering hand. I hesitate one last time before bringing it down across my wrist. I feel a sharp sting and I look down. I didn't even cut deep. There's only a little strip of blood, with some droplets running down my wrist. I smile and can finally relax.

After ten minutes of bliss I pull myself up onto my feet. I grab a towel and wet it, wiping my blood off the countertop and floor. I watch as the clean white fabric gets stained pink. I wash the blood out of the towel and hang it back up. I pick the razor off of the floor and quickly rinse of the crimson ring around the blade. I look up at the mirror and take in myself. I look crazy. Random clumps of hair are standing up on end and my face in flushed red and sticky with tears. It's scares me a little. I look down at my wrist. The cuts shallow and didn't bleed much. It should heal in a week or two. I rinse it out and place a bandage on it before covering it up with some bracelets.

***End Of Trigger Warning***

I grab a huge sweatshirt and yank the hood way down over my face. I grab my keys and walk out the door. I put my keys back and put my trembling hands into my pockets. I start to walk, stomping on the ground and kicking up gravel. I stomp along La Push's main road, keeping my head down and staring at my shoes. I keep walking, kicking at gravel. I start to smell a familiar smell and I smile. I inhale deeply, confirming my suspicion. I recognize the familiar pungent and oily smell of weed. I look up and spot a car parked off of the road. The windows are fogged up by steam. I walk over to the car and knock on the window. They roll down the window and I say, "Hey, hate to be a thirsty bitch but could I take a couple of hits?" They nod and open the door. I slide into the passenger seat, the man I talked to was in the driving seat and there were man and a woman in the back seat. The woman is hunched over a bong, lighting it up and taking a hit. She smiles and puffs it out before handing me the bong. I smile and give a quick thank you. I grab a nub of weed and press it into the shaft. I position my mouth over the pipe and grab the lighter and light up. I automatically feel calmer, just knowing I'll be high soon. I let the vapor bubble up before I take it up, sitting up and blowing a smoke ring on the ceiling, watching it spread to the corners of the car. "Thanks," I mumble again, "I really needed it."

I stumble my way along the gravel road. After taking three hits I am pretty high. I can't remember why I was so sad, just that I don't want to. The world around me in blurry and keeps shifting. I stub my toe on a exposed tree root and I trip and fall onto my side. I smirk. I can't help it I just start laughing. I can't stop, and I don't want to. I sit there laughing and staring up at the sky, making out shapes in the clouds and listening to everything around me. I close my eyes and inhale the wet air. Suddenly a beep of a car horn jolts me. I laugh and wobble to my feet and and start walking again. I need to make it home soon, so I can be home before Sam and Emily. I'm pretty sure I reek of pot and I need to take a shower and wash my clothes so they don't catch me. I continue walking and soon I spot the house. As I walk nearer, I notice the living room light is now on. Sam and Emily beat me home. I gulp and go around to the back of the house where my room is. I drop myself down into the pit that contains the "egrass" window, or basement fire escape. I slide the window open and tumble into my room, leaving the window open to air out the room. I walk over to the shower and hop it not bothering it take off my clothes.

I sit down, not trusting myself to stand on the slippery tub without falling over. I shrug my clothes off and swirl them around in the pool of water. I wash my hair and squirt a dollop of body wash into the tub and wash my clothes. I wring them out and hang them on the shower rail. I get out and wrap a towel around myself. I reach out and wipe the condensation off of the mirror.

I trip and stumble, banging my cast on the counter. I laugh out loud, remembering I didn't bother to try to keep my cast dry. Maybe a doctor and cast it again when I refill my prescriptions. I lie down on the tile floor and slide around, still feeling the affects. I slowly stand up, using the sink for support. I brush my teeth and use eyedrops to get rid of any further evidence. I dry myself off and throw on my dad's oversized sweatshirt and a pair of leggings.

I yawn and walk back into my room. I quickly spritz some perfume on me and spray the room down with some air freshener. I hear some footsteps pad down the stairs and I inhale and sit down on the bed. Sam opens the door and says, "I didn't see you come in, you weren't in your room when we got home." I fiddle with my hands and come up with a quick lie, "Oh that's weird I must have been unpacking some stuff in the bathroom with headphones in," I reply. Sam narrows his eyes and mumbles, "Weird." I breathe a sigh of relief, "Anyway it's dinner time."

Paul

I try to calm down the rage of anger swirling in my head. I have been trying to calm down enough to phase back into human form for twenty minutes now. But every time I try to, I can't. A image of Sutton of Sutton hooked up to machines in the hospital with bruises spreading over her pops into my mind. Or it's Zander ramming his knuckles into his face. But, the worst it imagining Sutton in pain, crying, feeling depressed and lonely. I backhand a tree in frustration and pieces of bark fly into my fur. I try to recall what Sam told me to do when I need to calm down. I start taking deep and even breathes. I close my eyes and imagine a "happy place," Sutton straddling me and putting her hands on the side of my face. I keep attempting to relax and slowly for surely I feel my bones morph and my fur retreat back into my skin. I reach out and grab the pants I stashed in the tree, quickly putting them on. I reach down and pick up the beige envelope. I brush the dirt off of it and carry it with me back into my apartment. I throw the envelope on to the table and I look out the window at the rising sun. I walk back to my room and glance at my alarm clock, 5:34. Great.

I'm alive! So sorry for not updating or posting anything in such a long time. I know excuses don't mean much but I will assure you I was very busy and dealing with some stuff.

I just want to clear up some inconsistencies in my story. I previously said Sutton's dad came into her life when she was very young, but actually he didn't appear until she was eleven, this is play into the story later on. Lastly I said Sutton was timid and shy, but I am going to create a daring and exciting personality to match the story.

Thank you for staying with me my faithful readers. I owe you lots. The more support, reviews, follows, and favorites, I get the quicker the next chapter comes up.

wattagirl: thanks for your constant support sorry that I have not been responding to your PM's. Forgive me?

peanutcookiesXD: sorry for getting us off on the wrong foot but I truly did appreciate the time and effort put into your thoughtful suggestions

Wildanimal: sorry for not updating sooner. Here you go!

Flowerchild23: thank you for all of your reviews. Knowing that I have consistent support from a reader is great

Thanks!


End file.
